Life as God
by ellias4life
Summary: Jamie has successfully rid the world of Team Rage. She is thrown into a whole new world of complications when Arceus asks her to fill her massive shoes for a year. Will she keep balance or will she crumble under the responsibilities, especially when an evil hides just beneath the surface. Sequel to Desperation of One.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Basics

I woke up in a fit of coughing. I had to hold back tears as my throat burned as if it was on fire. I rubbed my sore neck and looked around, noticing Rob was not laying next to me. I got up and went over to one of the fountains on the wall and I splashed my face with the icy water, gasping at how cold it was.

"No. Back in bed." I heard as my door opened and closed.

'Make me, human.' I said with a smile, despite the pain still lingering in my throat.

He held up a steaming rag in his hand. "I could try and…. persuade you." He smiled.

'No, we just finished having sex before we went to sleep.' I laughed.

"Not what I meant." He said chuckling. "Well if you aren't going to go back to bed, come here." I let out a playful sigh and walked over to him. "Alright turn around." I did as instructed and he put the steamy rag around my neck and I let out a pleasured sigh.

"Mmh." 'That feels nice.' I said with a smile.

"Don't worry it gets better." He said. "Hungry?" He asked, opening our door.

'Yea… I have to do something first.' I walked out of our room and into the middle of the Guardian Hall meeting room. I looked at the ground, thinking of what to write. I figured out a perfect motto and I began trying to figure out how to do this. I stomped on the floor and in the middle of the circle of names it read:

"Respect those who have fallen in

battle, for they truly know peace."

"Wise." Rob said, walking out of our room.

'I just wanted to make my own mark here.' I said, looking at the large inscription.

"You already have." He smiled. "Now the food is waiting." He said, pushing me in the direction of The Hall. We walked into the kitchen and i saw a small group of guardians sitting at the tables. I stopped at the doorway and they all noticed me.

"General." Kaleb said with a salute. He was the son of Zekrom and had jet black hair with a energetic personality. He had been friends with Jason, along with Amy, the daughter of Kyurem, both of which were lost in the fight.

I gave a small wave and smiled, not wanting to stress my vocal cords out any more. The rest of them were determined to follow in his actions and saluted me and called me by my rank. I felt a little awkward and at the same time, proud of the fact they called me general, like the outcast that is capable of interesting things. 'Tell them they don't have to call me general. I think it is a kind gesture, but they can call me by name. I am still one of them after all.' I said, using Rob as my mouthpiece.

"Yes ma'am." They all said and I felt slightly less awkward. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out stuff for a sandwich.

'Want one?' I asked, not paying any mind to the stereotype running through Rob's mind.

"Sure." He smiled. I was busy spreading mayo on his sandwich when I felt the now lukewarm rag be removed from my neck. I gasped in surprise as a freezing one took it's place. "I told you it got better." He joked. Despite the frigid water around my neck, I had to admit, it made my neck feel better.

'How long do I have to keep this on?' I said as my neck began to get colder.

"Twenty minutes. If you can, that is."

'I am pretty sure i can.' I laughed as I handed him his sandwich.

We ate and I began to regret what I said. "How are you doing babe?" Rob asked with a smug grin, obviously sensing the cold from my mind.

'Just fine.' I said, giving a convincing smile. I heard a timer go off and I let out a sigh of relief and took off the cold rag. I thought about throwing the rag at Rob, but I figured it would be a little rude, considering he has done a lot to help me with my throat. 'You know I really do appreciate all you have done.' I said over our link, pulling him into a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you do." He said with a smile.

'I know, but sometimes I just feel like it needs to be said.' I walked back to my room and sighed. I remembered the talk I had with Arceus before she had left as I walked up to my scrying table. 'Rob. Come here please. I am in our room.' I didn't have to wait long before Rob came walking through our large doors.

"What do you need?" He asked, walking next to me.

'I need you to talk to my table for me please.' I said getting an odd stare from Rob.

"Kinda silly, don't you think?" He joked.

'Not really. Ask it to find Arceus please.' I said, keeping my eyes on the blank table.

"Um… Scrying table find Arceus?" He said. As soon as he said her name, the table came alive with swirling colors of green and blue. She was walking in a forest with her pack strapped over her shoulder. She looked a lot happier than I have ever seen her and I smiled.

'One second, I am going talk with her.' I said with a smile as I teleported next to her. The split second before I fully teleported, I could see the air distorting around Arceus as she gasped.

"Shirking your responsibilities already child?" She smiled at the joke.

'No. You gave me a week to do that.' I laughed painfully.

"So why have you visited me? Nothing is going wrong already I hope."

'No. I just wanted to see how things are going and let off some nervousness. It isn't every day you get to become god.' I pulled my hand out of my pocket and summoned the golden ring Arceus always had. It was a lot smaller and was floating, vertically spinning in my hand.

"One second. Face me Jamie." I did as I was asked and she put her hand to my throat. I instantly began feeling relief as my sore throat was healed by her. "There. Another reward for saving us." She smiled.

I tested her gift by coughing a few times and laughed as there was no pain. "Thank you, Mother." I smiled and hugged her. "Now Rob can't torture me with those freezing rags. I mean, i kinda liked it when he was playing doctor because he is so sweet, but…" I smiled. "But those rags were freezing." I looked up at the sky, knowing he was watching.

"Mmh."

"So where are we exactly? I don't think i have been here before." I said, looking around at the dark green trees and dense foliage. I could see a weedle squirming about here and there and an occasional caterpie.

"I wouldn't expect you to." She said with a small laugh.

I gave her a confused glance. "Why wouldn't i?"

"Because. We are fifty years in the past." She said with some amusement at my now shocked face.

"How are we in the past?!" I asked in disbelief. "I thought Celebi and Dialga were the only ones capable of going back in time."

"Well you forget. I am Arceus, and you are too, basically." She said.

"Oh yea… I needed to talk to you about that." I said, looking at the golden ring floating in my palm. "What should i even look for? Where do i begin?"

"Like i said, i made the world so that it takes very minimal effort to maintain. I also try to let the humans solve a of their problems because if not, we would have another Team Rage incident all over again." She had plucked the golden ring from my hand and spun it on her finger."Besides, if they can't govern their own society, how intelligent are they really?" She smiled and handed me the ring back as I made it disappear.

"Mmh. So why are we in the past?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I told you I wanted to see all that I missed in the few generations I have been gone." She smiled. "You may feel like I have been gone for about a year now, but in truth, I have explored everywhere before you were born." She smiled.

"But… How?" I asked as I tried to separate my confused thoughts.

"You see, time in itself is physical and clothlike for Celebi and Dialga, but for me, it is like clay. I can mold it, shape it, and even break it." She said, confusing me further.

"So… If I am basically you.. Does that mean I have the same ability?" I said, casting aside my confusion.

"Nope." She said, catching me off guard.

"But you said.." I trailed off.

"I know what I said." She smiled. "I can't have just anyone running around with untold power. I just gave you the ones you would need to govern the universe for a year."

"I guess that makes sense." I said, understanding her point.

"Besides, it isn't usually the humans you have to worry about pleasing, more so the rest of the legendaries. Speaking of which, here hold on to my shoulder." She said, grabbing my shoulder for support. I didn't know why at first, but it soon became clear. There were tremors that ran over us, almost knocking us over.

"What was that?" I said frantically.

"The correct question would be WHO was that. To answer said question, it is Palkia and Dialga fighting in the Time Space Rift again. It is odd, because they haven't fought in almost a decade…" She said. "Tell me, Jamie. Do you want to visit Alamos Town?" She smiled, referring to the giant city in the sinnoh region. It was one of my favorite places simply because of the garden they had there.

"Of course, I haven't been there in about a year or so. I planned on doing it a few weeks ago… but then Team Rage had to take power."

"Mmh." She said.

As she was about to teleport us, an idea managed to worm its way through my mind. I didn't get a chance to voice it before Arceus teleported us to a dark and frightening place. It had swirling red, purple and black skies and there was no foor. In the distance I could see the two giant dinosaurs duking it out in a battle that looked like it could go till the death. I transformed into my mew form and floated over to them. "Hey, stop it!" I said, flying in between them. I picked the worst time to interrupt them because right as I flew between them, they were just about to clash. I closed my eyes and summoned my protective bubble, hoping it wouldn't shatter at the might of their combined attacks.

"Hey Jamie, what are you doing here?" I heard Palkia exclaim. "Moreover, why are you trying to stop us? It is all in good fun." She smiled, taking me by surprise.

"Oh… I guess I should have checked that first… My mistake Jamie." Arceus said, walking over to us. I had to question it for a moment because she was basically walking on nothing.

"Hello mother. I guess that answers our question." Dialga laughed.

"I was wondering as to why I felt power waves all the way in Kanto…. Fifty years ago." She laughed.

"Oh… Well Palkia and I… we…" Dialga stuttered, obviously intimidated, even though Arceus was in her human form and much smaller than the giant blue time dinosaur.

"Yes, I can see that. All i ask is that you tone it down." She smiled. "I'd rather not have the world be at risk, especially seeing as how Jamie will be taking my place for the next year."

Both Palkia and Dialga had a look of surprise slapped on their face as she said this. "Are you sure?" Palkia asked. "I have full faith in Jamie, but… are you sure?" She said. I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of offence at this.

"Yes i am sure. Now we are going to Alamos Town and I will be giving her lessons over the basics. Please confine your fighting to a lower scale or go deeper into the timespace rift." She said. The two pokemon lowered their heads in a bow and agreed. "Anyway, lets be off. Alamos Town is beautiful this time of year, and I'm sure Darkrai would enjoy a visit." She smiled as she teleported us. We appeared in a beautiful garden at the foot of two giant towers. On the left was a purple one with hexagonal gems near the top and the one on the right had large pearly spheres adorning the tip of the pillar.

On top of the sphere was a familiar black silhouette of Darkrai, overlooking the town he protects. The flash of light had caught his attention and he held up a black orb and flew towards us, his blue eye gleaming. Before he could stop to recognize us, he was forced to a stop as Arceus trapped him inside a bubble of energy. "Oh… Hello Mother, Jamie." He greeted us sheepishly.

"Hey." I said, giving him a small wave.

"You… You can release me now." Darkrai said, struggling inside his psychic prison

"I guess." Arceus said with a laugh as she let him go. "Next time you will learn. Anyway, Jamie, follow me." She said, walking deeper into the garden.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, floating beside me.

"Super secret stuff." I laughed. "You will know in time. Anyway, how are the locals treating you?"

"The same… They haven't been disrespectful in ten years, what makes you think they will start now?" He said, slightly amused.

"I don't know… things change."

"Not that much." He laughed. "Besides, I have protected their town from gangs, criminals, evil pokemon, I don't think they will abandon me so soon."

"Jamie." Arceus called because Darkrai and i were falling behind.

As i was catching up, I began hearing voices in my head. there were multitudes and it was like I was standing in the middle of a public event. I would hear a brief few words until another takes its place, only to be replaced by another. "Sorry Mother." I didn't let the whispers bother me too much until we got to the center of the garden. "Mother, I keep hearing voices."

"They are prayers, child." She said. "Many people want their wishes to come true. When they can't or don't want to have the means to make it happen, they often turn to me for help. I look over their life and determine whether they deserve it or not. Try to focus on one for now and i will begin there."

We sat down in the clearing and Darkrai floated near us. "Ok…" I said, trying to pick one out from the multitudes of whispers in my mind. I wonder if she can hear these too. I thought to myself. I managed to pluck one out and it was a prayer to help a man, burnt in a tragic fire accident. I was surprised because as I heard his prayer, I could feel him almost as if I was inside his body. "Umm… A man named Jim Tathos wants his friend to be ok. He was in a terrible fire."

"Ahh. Jim." She said, teleporting her scrying table in between us. She pressed the top of it and it projected images of a huge fire inside a school. There was a man trapped inside and I could tell that was the man Jim was praying for. "This is Eric. He is a school teacher and has a family of four. He has a small past of petty theft, but it was to support himself and his kids. What is your verdict?" She asked, taking me by surprise.

"M-my verdict?" I asked in disbelief. "You are asking me?"

"Yes. You will have to fill my shoes so start now. Should Eric live? Or will his crimes condemn him to death. When you make a verdict, you must not only look to the past, but also the future. How will your choice affect the future? How will it affect others? Live or die, your choice. Here are a list of significant events in his life." She said and a list appeared on the table. I could see that he broke his arm when he was 16 because of him skating and his mother died when he was 22. He was bullied in school and the happiest moment in his life was when he saw the face of his little girl.

"Live." I muttered.

"Hmm?" Arceus said, cupping her ear.

"Live." I said louder. "He seems to have had hardships in his life and I think he might not deserve this."

"Good. He shall make a quick recovery." Arceus said with a smile. "Next one? Ahh here." Arceus said, tapping the screen again. A prayer by the old commander of Team Rage popped up.

"Ahh. Mikey." I said, looking over his prayer. He prayed for a new leaf. He wants to change his life for the better because he is tired of the same routines. "I don't know." I said.

"Remember, look at his background. See what caused him to begin as a criminal and then judge accordingly." Arceus said, crossing her arms.

I tapped the screen and looked over his life. I gasped as a long list of hardships appeared before me. He was orphaned at age 2, his foster parents were poor and abusing. He had to find work at age 10 which was rather difficult. He found Team Magma and had a short career there until Brendan stopped them. He then made his way to Sinnoh and found Gary Oak, who decided he would be a good addition to the team. "I.. I think he deserves a better life." I said.

"How will it affect the future. What will his new life be? How will he start it? These are things you

have to think about. You can't just say yes or no to one like this, which is why I chose it as another example."

I thought about all that would happen. Would he become an even bigger threat than Gary? If he turns over a new leaf, he wouldn't have to. He could be an honest worker. He seemed to be quite well as a person in control. He could be a great construction worker. He would get strong and he gets to work with pokemon. "He can be a construction worker. He will become a kind person and one to be admired. He will turn his whole life around."

"Good. Do it."

"What?" I said shocked. "How?"

"Make it what you want."

"Ok.." I said. I wanted him to trade his life for a new one. I could feel the flow of inspiration into him and then the presence was gone. "Done." I said, marvelling at the new powers I gained, even if they are only temporary.

"Hmm… So Jamie will be replacing you. Is this permanent or temporary?" Darkrai asked.

"No, it will not be permanent. I would not ask the person that saved the world to govern it for the rest of time." Arceus said. "I am taking a years leave to explore the world for myself, give or take about a month."

"Ahh." Darkrai said, going back to silently watching from the side.

"Now, prayers are really the only things you have to worry about. Should something else arise, ask the others to help you. They have been there for a while and they can guide you. If not, then you can always find me. Goodbye Jamie." She said. She then teleported to who knows where and Darkrai laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, arousing my curiosity.

"No, theres obviously something." I said with a smile.

"Just… a funny thought." He lied.

"I am psychic Darkrai, I can read your mind if I wanted to." I threatened.

"Ok. I can't honestly see you asking for help. You are too headstrong." He laughed some more.

I saw some truth in his words and shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, I can ask for help if I really think I need it." I smiled. "Thats just not very often."

"What of Rob. Where does he stand on all of this?"

"I am not sure. I think he is ok with it." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I hadn't really asked him how he felt on the subject. "If not then i guess there isn't much either of us could do about it."

'I am perfectly fine with it.' He laughed.

'Good.' I smiled. "Anyway, what have you been doing to keep yourself occupied? I cant see this place as a bustle of criminal activities."

"It is quiet for the most part… I will admit it does get quite boring now and again."

"Ahh." I then remembered the day i had to bring him into Team Rage headquarters. "What about the time i had to catch you? The whole flowery meadow doesn't seem to fit the 'doom and gloom' persona about you." I laughed.

"Oh… uh… that." He stuttered. "You see… Cresselia wanted.."

I laughed as he fumbled over his words and scratched his neck. "You got something going on with Cress?" I joked. His face turned red and I laughed even harder. "You do!"

"It-its none of your business." He said defensively.

"Ok." I said with a giggle, giving him space. "Calm down, I don't need a nightmare. I am only teasing."

"Mmh." Darkrai said, his face turning to the shadowy color, contrasting his white hair and bright blue eyes. "Why don't you go bother Rob? He is your boyfriend after all." He said, elbowing me a little.

"Because he isn't as fun. I like a little danger." I said, elbowing him back, only to have my elbow go through him. "Not fair." I said with a pout. "Fine, you win. I am leaving." I stuck out my tongue at him as i began teleporting.

"Childish." He said, rather amused. He got a note a second later saying that I heard that and he chuckled.

I walked over to Rob, who was still in our room, looking in the scrying table. I snuck up behind him to see what had him glued to the screen so much. I peered over his shoulders to see the world flying by, stopping at large cities here and there. It stopped at Alto Mare and I gasped, causing him to jump.

When he recovered from the shock, and I managed to stop laughing long enough to talk again, he gave me an angry glare. "Not funny." He said.

"Very funny." I giggled some more. "Anyway, what are you doing?" I said, looking at the scrying table, which was still showing Alto Mare.

"Well, you have 6 days left of responsibility free laziness, so i figured we could be lazy somewhere around the world." He smiled.

"Oh… So you were looking for the best places huh?" I smiled.

Our conversation was interrupted by a slam and yelling. "I am so TIRED of him!" A rather high pitched voice.

"Oh boy…" I muttered.

"Who is that?" Rob said, looking out our door.

"Xerneas." i said, walking beside him. Sure enough, the giant blue deer was walking her way down the hall to Arceus' door, leaving little flowers growing in her steps.

"Arceus! Arceus, open up!" She demanded, standing in front of her door.

"Who is Xerneas?" Rob asked.

"The pokemon of life. Or so she thinks. I have seen her throw a fit that would scare a tyranitar." i said bitterly. I steeled my nerves and walked in front of the big blue ball of attitude. "What do you need Arceus for Xerneas?"

"I need ARCEUS, not you, halfie." She scoffed.

"Ok…" I said, trying not to get annoyed. "One, Mother is on leave. I will have to do. Two, we are called Guardians now."

"I don't care. I need Arceus." She said, getting annoyed.

"Oh god, HERE!" I said, showing her Arceus' ring she gave me. "I said she is on leave. I will have to do." I said, getting annoyed myself.

"Ugh… Fine. I am tired of HIM!" She yelled.

"Oh boy.." I said, preparing myself for a lecture. "What did Yveltal do this time?"

"The same thing he ALWAYS does. I go around making beautiful flowers and wonderful scenery and all he does is fly around and KILL it all." She ranted.

"He can't help it Xerneas." i said, rubbing my temples. "He is the pokemon of death, like you are the pokemon of life. He does his job, you do yours. Its how the world works when Mother made it. You have done this for centuries. Please return to Kalos and work on your garden Yveltal is prohibited from. As long as you stay out of his hidden wasteland, everything will be fine."

"Fine!" She said, turning around and storming out of The Hall.

"And now you know why we call her the diva." I sighed as Rob walked up next to me. "I will need to talk to Yveltal or Xerneas will come back and yell, AGAIN." I sent a letter to Yveltal and soon enough, there was wingbeats coming down The Hall.

"You called?" Yveltal asked, his voice rather deep, but smooth. The Red and black pokemon landed and walked over to me, watching me with his ice blue eyes. As the pokemon of death, he was rather kind, almost as if to balance out his grim task Arceus charged him with.

"Yes. Xerneas is complaining again and you know she won't stop if something isn't said. I know Zygarde is just sleeping in a cave somewhere."

"Mmh. She seems to be trying to find my hidden sanctuary too. I could see her getting closer every now and then. I don't think she likes the balance of power he have right now. Little does she know Arceus' wrath is the only thing stopping me from turning her whole garden black for her troubles over the past few centuries." He laughed. Even though he was kind, he didn't like it when people like Xerneas stepped all over people.

"I don't think it would be missed." I laughed. "Anyway, I will message Xerneas. You were told to try and stay away, she will be told the same, blah blah blah." I said, getting a laugh from him.

"You honestly think she will listen?" He said, amusement spreading across his features.

"Not really, but whatever. I have a week of nothing to do and she needs to be calm for that amount of time."

"We will see." He said. With that he turned back to the Hall entrance and walked out, whatever flowers that hadn't already died from his presence, wilting and turning brown.

"Well now that that problem is out of the way." I said, turning back to Rob. "Our vacation." I smiled. "Where were you planning?"

"I don't know… I was thinking maybe the Orange Islands or Alto Mare. They are both rather beautiful. Maybe Greenfield."

"I don't know… Greenfield hasn't been as beautiful since that incident over twenty years ago with the unknown and that Entai." I said. "Maybe Alto Mare. I said I would visit Latias, Latios, and the kids."

"When do we leave?" He smiled.

"Now!" I hugged him and teleported into Latias' Secret Garden.

I ducked, knowing i would be tackled almost instantly. "Wha-?" Rob said, getting piled on by little two little latios.

"Hey boys." I smiled as they noticed me.

"Aunt Jamie, Aunt Jamie!" They yelled.

"Hi boys." I smiled as I pet their heads. "There she is." I said Latias floated over to me.

"Hi, what a nice surprise." She chimed. "How long are you going to be in town?"

"All week."

"Are you sure? Mother held a meeting yesterday and told us how you are replacing her for the next year. Are you sure you want to leave the world unattended for a week?"

"Yea, she gave me a week of no responsibilities, remember?" I laughed.

"Oh yea." She giggled. "Where is your dad? He came with you last time."

"Oh he is catching up with Mom. They were apart for almost twenty years and then some psycho criminals try and take over the world. I don't think they are going to be apart for a while now."

"Ahh. Boys, get off of the nice man." She said to her kids who were still playing with Rob.

"Thank you." He laughed as he brushed off his pants and shirt.

"Play, play!" The younger latios said, flying around.

"You two go play. Aunt Jamie and i are going talk." Latias said, pointing towards the pool of water.

"How is Latios doing?" I asked, walking over to the little altar that held the soul dew. I extended my mind to the little glass orb and touched Latios' mind. 'Hi Latios, how are you?'

'Fine… I get bored. Things change. I watch Latias and her children flit about, it makes me happy to be able to see the little nephews fly around and be happy, but i just wish i could be there with them.'

'Yea.. If there was something I can do..'

'I heard about what Mother did… Maybe you can try and do something?'

'I don't know… I would have to talk to her.'

'Please… It is torturous. I don't know how our father did it.'

'I will talk to her.' I said. 'I hope she will let me do something.'

'Me too...'

I didn't hesitate to send out a letter to Arceus. It didn't take long to see a bright flash and she appeared. "So what seems to be the matter?"

"I was wondering… Latios.." I stuttered.

"Yes?"

"He was wanting to be free of his soul dew." I said.

"Well it hasn't happened before." She said, rubbing her chin. "However, it is your call." She smiled. "You have the ring after all. Do you think he deserves it?"

"Well he saved thousands of people… I don't think it is right how he is imprisoned for it."

"Well then, what do you think you should do?"

"I want to free him." I said, looking down.

"Do it." Arceus said, crossing her arms.

"I would… but I have never actually MADE a pokemon. I think it would be a little difficult to put his consciousness back into a body."

"Not really. Do what i told you with Mike. Just want it to happen. Besides, you have the ring, you make the decisions. If you ever have bad ones, I will feel it and i can correct them." She smiled, putting me at ease. With that, she teleported back to wherever she was and i let out a sigh.

'I think i can do this.' I told Latios.

'Really?' I could sense the excitement in his mind.

'Yes.' I began to do what Arceus had told me. I tapped into her powers and i envisioned Latios as a pokemon once more. A bright light filled the garden and in place of the soul dew, was the blue Latios.

* * *

A pretty good start for the new story X)... other than that i dont have much to say lol


	2. Chapter 2: Alto Mare

Chapter 2: Alto Mare

* * *

"Oh my god!" Latios said, looking at his hands. "You did it!" He said, hugging me. "WAIT!" He said, flying over to the well where the soul dew was held. The water was still flowing from the well and Latios let out a relieved sigh. "You really did it. Everything is perfect and here I am…" You are a miracle worker." He said, hugging me again.

"What's going on?" I heard a male voice come from the entrance of the garden.

"Lorenzo? I said, surprised to see the rotund old man.

"Jamie? I didn't expect to see you here. I didn't expect to see Latios either." He laughed. "You must have done some miracle magic or something. Latios has been trapped in the soul dew for over fifteen years."

"Now I am free." Latios said, flying around in circles.

"We are all incredibly thankful." Latias said, flying up and hugging me. "Come on, lets go get you something as a treat." She said, turning into a human and dragging me to the exit of the secret garden.

"Hey, wait for me." Rob said, chasing after us.

"Hey Latias, where are we going?" I said as she dragged me behind her. I didn't get a response, instead she just turned around and smiled.

"Hey, wait up!" Rob shouted from behind us.

We came across a canal that was loaded with racers. "Wow, we got here just in time!" I laughed.

"Welcome to the Alto Mare yearly water chariot race!" The announcer said over the intercom. "This year we have a great turnout. We have former race champion William here with his floatzel, but a few newcomers aren't going to let him win without a fight. Trainers, when you hear the Xatu, that's your cue!"

A few anticipation filled seconds went by as we waited for the xatu to say its name. "Xatu." The bird pokemon said, spreading its wings. The racers sped off and I saw Latias transform into a pokemon and smiled.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Come on Jamie, lets have some fun." She laughed. "Turn into me and lets race."

"Well this certainly is a nice surprise folks, in the crowd is one of the guardians of Alto Mare, Latias!" The announcer said, getting a cheer from the crowd.

I decided to go with her proposal and I turned into a Latias as well and flew over to the starting line. "What are you waiting for?" I called.

"Uh-oh, it seems like we have TWO races today." The announcer laughed. "On the Xatu, go!"

We waited for the Xatu again and when he raised his wings, I sped off through the track, water flying behind me. I looked to my left to see Latias right beside me laughing. Her laugh stopped when she looked past me and gasped. I looked to what she was surprised at and saw Latios beside me. "I am not letting you two have ALL the fun." He said, before speeding down the course.

"We can't let him win." I said, turning the corner. Latias nodded and we both sped off. The next minute was spent turning through the various waterways in the canals of the city. It didn't take us long to catch up to the water chariot racers, causing many to gasp and fall down. I was closing in on Latios and laughed. "Come on, move over a little." I teased him, speeding up to my limit and barely passing him. The final turn had come up and as I was coming into the home stretch I saw a burst of water fly up in front of me as Latias breached the surface and passed the finish line laughing her high pitched laugh.

"I win I win." She giggled, slowing down. Maybe next time brother." She said, turning to her blue counterpart. "I missed you." She hugged him.

"That wasn't… very fair." I panted.

"Of course it was." She laughed. "You wouldn't be so hot if you were to go underwater too." She smiled. I saw the truth in her words and dived underneath the cool waters of the canal. The chariot racers were quick to finish behind us and William and his floatzel finished in first.

"Lets give him a prize!" I said, popping my head out of the water.

"Like what?" Latios asked. I didn't answer, instead I flew up to the trainer and lowered my head, signalling for him to get on. He sat there in shock for a second, but quickly obliged.

I took him on a victory lap as fast as I could. I could feel his pulse race as I sped through the waterways and he yelled out more than once. "Best trophy EVER!" He screamed as we crossed the finish line a second time.

"That was fun!" I said, smiling.

"Yea… Definately have to do this again next year." Latios smiled.

I gave myself a mental slap when I realized that in all the excitement, I completely forgot about Rob. I motioned for the trainer to get off and I flew up to Rob, licking him on the face. 'Get on.' I said.

"Yes ma'am." He cheerfully obliged. I flew him around the track, not very fast.

'So how do you like Alto Mare?' I said, looking up at him.

"Its beautiful." He said, looking around. "There is too much water for me though. I would have to learn how to swim at age two to live here." He laughed.

'Tell me you know how to swim.' I said.

"Of course I know how to swim." He said, swatting me on the neck gently.

'Hey, watch it. You have to remember who you are riding.' I laughed.

"Oh, I know."

'Good, then I won't feel bad about THIS!' I said as I did a barrel roll, knocking him off of my back.

"HEY! Not funny." He said, breaching the water's surface.

i just laughed and gave a nod as I let him climb back on me. 'Hold your breath.' I warned him as I dived under the waters surface. I sped down the canals, past a few water pokemon and went through the tunnel that lead to the secret garden. 'Well that was a lot of fun.' I said, turning back into my human form. I hugged the soaking wet boy I carried through the water with a happy sigh.

"Yea, until you flipped me off… Literally." He smiled.

"Would you rather me flip you off both ways?" I giggled, raising my hand, about to give him the finger.

"No, I am fine." He laughed, grabbing my hand with his own. We heard a splash of water and saw Latias and Latios come from the tunnel.

"Well, that was something I will have to get used to again." Latios said, shaking the water off of himself.

"So you are saying I only won because you just got your body back?" Latias said playfully.

"Exactly." Latios said, crossing his arms proudly.

"We'll see about that!" Latias said, tackling him.

"I think I will let them play." I said, smiling at the siblings that haven't played together in over 15 years. "Come on, I know a good place for ice cream."

"Alright, alright. I am coming." He said as I tugged on his arm. I lead him down and out of the garden through Lorenzo's workshop, stopping to talk to him for a few minutes before going on our way.

When I saw the canal I transformed into a Latias again. 'Get on.' I smiled.

"I guess this is one way to get around." He laughed, getting on my back. "Ready." He said.

Without warning I sped up only to have him slip off my back a second later. 'I thought you said you were ready?' I laughed.

"I was ready for you to go." He said, splashing me. "I wasn't ready to go the speed of light." I lowered myself into the water so he could get on my back again. "Ok… Slower this time." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I started off slow for him but I sped up as we were over the water longer. Pretty soon we were just a blur flying over the water of the canals. I slowed down as we neared the ice cream shop. I hovered near the entrance as I tilted to the side, allowing Rob to get off of me before transforming back into Jamie. "After this I think I am going to show you the real beauty of Alto Mare." I said standing in line.

"I am looking at her right now." He said with a sly smile, making me blush and my mind turn to romantic sceneries of us sitting and watching the moon and stars over the sea.

I almost burst into laughter when the guy in front of us in line turned around. "Smooth kid. Real smooth." He said with a laugh.

"Thanks." Rob said with a chuckle. "But what would you like to show me?"

"The canals, what else?" I said giggling.

"I can already see the canals." He said, looking over his shoulders to the blue water that filled the cities.

"Not like this." I smiled, leaning close and giving him a kiss.

"Mmh. Anyway, its our turn." He said, walking up to the counter. "Yes, I'd like-"

"Ahem, ladies first." I said, covering his mouth as he rolled his eyes in amusement. "One cookies and cream cone please." I said with a smile as the person behind the counter laughed at our little scene. When he handed me my cone I took my hand off of his mouth. "Now you can go." I said with a giggle.

"Chocolate chip mint please." He said. When he received his cone he pulled out his wallet and paid.

"Well, atleast you are somewhat a gentleman." I laughed as we walked out of the shop, thanking the shopkeepers.

"So how do you plan on showing me a different angle of the canals?"

"You will see." I said, eager to show him the magnificent views from underwater.

"Mmh." He said, taking a bite straight out of his ice cream. I gave him a disturbed stare. "What?" He laughed.

"That's not natural." I said as he bit his ice cream again.

"Allwell, I'm your problem." He laughed.

I let out a playful sigh. "Yes you are." We finished up our ice cream a Rob whispered sweet nothings to me and it made my heart flutter the whole time. "Anyway, are you ready?" I asked, finishing off my cone.

"Waiting on you." He smiled. He was surprised when I dived into the canals instead of transforming. "What are you doing?" He asked when I breached the surface again.

"Oh, just suck it up and be a man. Jump in with me!" I said enthusiastically as I dived underwater again, creating goggles with psychic energy. I could see Rob do a cannonball into the water and smiled. 'Come here." He complied and swan next to me as I summoned my bubble, siphoning air from the surface.

"Wow." Rob gasped as he saw the breathtaking marine life that was below the surface of the water. We could see pretty coral and a vast array of water pokemon. We began walking on the ground as we marvelled at the sea life. "Just think… Latias and Latios see this every day." He said in wonder.

"Well… We can too." I said.

"I don't know." He said.

"Remember, money will never be an issue for us. We can live anywhere." I smiled. "And quite frankly, I wouldn't mind living anywhere."

"Yea, because you are a mew." He laughed.

"Wrong." I said, my mind returning to us sleeping under a starry night. "Because you will be with me."

"You know, all you have to do is ask. I am pretty sure Lorenzo wouldn't mind loaning us a boat." He smiled as he read my mind.

"Hey!" I said, swatting him. "My mind is private." I said with a smile. "Go get your own." I laughed.

"What are you implying?"

"I don't know, read my mind and find out." I said with a giggle.

"Whatever." He said with a laugh.

We entered the secret garden right as it was getting dark. "Oh, where have you two been? You missed the food." Latias said, floating up to us with her two boys hovering close by.

"Hello Aunt Jamie." They chimed.

"Hello boys." I pet their cheeks. "It's not a big deal, if Rob and I get hungry I am positive Lorenzo will let us use his kitchen."

"Ok. Boys, it's time for bed." She said, putting her hands on their wings.

"Aww, mama. I don't wanna go to bed." The smaller one said.

"Now, now, Kyle. You know what I have said about arguing with me. Go to bed. You too Clark." She said, looking at both boys sternly.

"Yes mama." The said glumly as they went to the tree where they all slept.

"Thank you." She said as they floated off.

"Hey. Where is Bianca? I haven't seen her at all today.

"Oh.." Latias said, looking down.

"Uh-oh. She isn't dead is she?" I said, worried.

"Oh, no." Latias laughed. "She just moved away. Well, technically on the other side of the city, but, not HERE."

"Oh." I said, letting out a nervous laugh. "We should pay your best friend a visit tomorrow then. What do you say?"

"Um.. Excuse me, but who is Bianca?" Rob asked.

"Bianca is my best friend." Latias said cheerfully.

"Oh. Continue." Rob said, butting out.

"Yea, that sounds great." She smiled.

"Ok then." I said. "I am getting tired." I yawned. I transformed into a latias and let Rob climb on my back. I floated up to a specific spot on the tree and made myself comfortable, despite another pokemon's protests.

"Hey! You know that is MY spot!" Latias giggled.

"Yep." I said, closing my eyes with a smile.

"Mhm.. I guess I will have to deal with this." She said, eyes glowing blue. She began using her psychic powers to levitate us to a spot on the tree that wasn't taken and I laughed.

"That worked great." I said, getting comfortable in my new spot.

"What did?" Latias asked with a confused look.

"I only went half the distance I needed to, you finished my trip for me." I laughed as she rolled her eyes in amusement. I wasn't the only one laughing because all of the Latios were laughing with me.

"Boys." Latias said warningly.

When the laughter had calmed down, we all fell asleep on the peaceful night.

I awoke to the little noisemakers the Lati's had scattered around the garden going off. "Trouble!" I said. I hoped to get rid of the enemy before the other Lati's found out so it wouldn't put the on edge. I floated to the source of the sound, only to see Rob sitting by the pool of water where the soul dew used to lay. I let out a sigh of relief and transformed to Jamie. "Hey babe, what's the matter?" I said, rubbing his shoulders. I could feel him jump slightly at my touch, but he didn't do much else.

"Can't sleep." He said.

"Why not?"

"Don't know… Just can't." He said. I could feel him lie over our mental link.

"Mhm… I call BS on that one. Whats wrong?" I tried looking into his mind, but he made it so where I can't see what he was upset about.

"It's just the fact that you are a guardian right? A half legendary. Eventually I will age and die, but you. you will always look the same. You will always be a beautiful and stunning ninteen year old girl as I turn into an old man." He said.

"Rob…" I said, turning his head to face me. "In the Hall, nothing ages. Why do you think Arceus still looks like she is in her twenties even though she is millennia of years old. Why do you think the food she buys never gets old?"

"But there's the thing. Living forever is just as bad of a curse." He sighed.

"We will figure something out, I promise." I said, hugging him.

"Ok." He said, not sounding fully convinced.

"Hey. What do I always tell you?" I smiled.

"When you make a promise, it will be carried out one way or another." He chuckled. "But you have to cut me some slack, I am only human. I can't help but worry about my mortality, especially seeing as how about a month ago, I was laying in my bed, trying my hardest to not think about my upcoming death then."

"Well, you shouldn't be thinking about that now. We are on vacation, lighten up."

"I guess you are right." He sighed with a smile.

"I am a woman, I am always right." I laughed.

"That's not sexist." He laughed as well. "Besides… You said that nothing ages in the hall, so how old are you really?"

"I am not sure… I lost count after 200." I laughed.

He looked at me in disbelief. "You can't be over 200."

"You are right, i'm not." I giggled some more. I am only 21 in actual years. My mom kept me in the hall when I was an infant."

"But you said…"

"Well I guess a more proper way of putting is that things develop, but don't age?" I said, trying to figure it out myself. "Anyway, come on. It's cold sleeping all by myself."

"I guess you are right. How insensitive of me." He joked.

"Yes, now come on before I punish you." I joked back.

The rest of the night was spent beneath the tree where the Lati's slept, with warm arms around me.

I woke up to myself shivering and sweating. The nightmares from the Team Rage incident were back and scared me awake. "Calm down." I whispered to myself over and over again. When I was calm enough to walk around I let out a sigh and noticed sleeping on the ground had made me rather filthy, not to mention me being all sweaty. I got up quietly and tiptoed my way far enough from the sleeping people in and around the tree. I was far enough away and I began walking towards the pool of water in the garden.

I reached the pool and let out a sigh. "I am really going to regret this." I muttered to myself. "Allwell, I need a bath." I said, giving one last look to make sure everyone was asleep before stripping down and sliding gently into the water. "Holy shit!" I gave out a loud whisper as I felt the cold water reach my nether lips. I let out another gasp as it reached my breasts and made my nipples perky. "Great." I muttered. I began washing myself in the cold water, checking over on the sleeping pokemon and Rob to make sure there were no peeping toms. I was luckily able to finish before anyone woke up and I was careful to get out of the freezing water quietly.

I wasn't lucky enough to have my little bath go completely unnoticed because as I was bent over and drying my hair I got a very dirty thought come across our mental link. 'Nice show.'

When I heard this my face turned redder than groudon himself and I was quick to cover myself up from Rob's prying eyes. 'Oh my god, you scared me!' I yelled at him. 'Perv! How long have you been awake?' I said, throwing him an angry glance.

'Longer than you have. I couldn't sleep with your nightmares going over into my mind too.'

'I am sorry… I am weak. I should be able to get ov-'

'No. Don't say you are weak. If you have nightmares it means you are sorry, and if you are sorry it means you hate killing. I don't think I would even know you anymore if you started to like murder.'

'Wait…' I said as something clicked in my mind. 'You mean you were watching me the whole time?!' I yelled over the mental link.

'Yes...' Came his small reply. I could see him look at me with a playful fear.

'Jeez, how ungrateful… You could have at least had the common courtesy to help… maybe I would have gotten a nice back rub, but NOO. you had to be a perv and fiddle with yourself.' I joked.

'I did not.' He said defensively.

'I know, but you owe me.' I laughed as I got dressed. When I was fully dressed behind a tree I walked out to him and smacked him on the chest.

"I do not." He whispered with a smile.

"Ok… If you say so." I said, laying down on his chest.

"I do have a question though. Why did you bathe here instead of the hall, in our room?"

"You see those fan looking things everywhere? They are designed to wake up Latias or Latios whenever something enters the garden and I didn't feel like walking around Alto Mare for the next few hours while I wait for them to wake up."

"Mmh."

We sat there for about 10 minutes before my stomach began growling. Just then it had dawned on me that Rob and I never had an official supper last night, causing me to smile in amusement. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Food."

"That helps a lot."

"You should know by now that I really don't care what I eat." He laughed. "I have been telling you that since we were what? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

"Well fine. I will go get me something to eat." I said with a smile. "They should be awake by time we get back." I whispered as I walked to the pool again. "Coming?" I jumped into the water and began swimming through the tunnel. I heard a splash behind me and Rob tried to catch up. I breached the surface of the canal and took a huge gulp of air because the tunnel was designed for Lati's, who can hold their breath for over half an hour. I swam to the nearest dock and waited for Rob to do the same. It didn't last long because I saw a strangely out of place shadow on the wall next to me. "You guys can't even give me a week?" I joked.

"Well it seems there are some… disturbances, in The Hall." Darkrai said, floating out from the wall.

"Specifics?" I said, helping Rob out of the water.

"There are too many." He said. "Everything seem to be in disarray. More than one pair of legendaries are fighting."

"Wonderful." I said. "So much for my week." I laughed. "Anyway, Rob, come on. Lets see who is fighting and why." I said, grabbing his hand and putting my other hand on Darkrai's shoulder and teleporting us to The Hall. We appeared by the large doors to Mount Coronet and I could hear a cacophony of loud voices in heated debates. I walked in the middle of them all as they paid me no mind. "Ehem. HEY!" I said, getting all of their attention. "Meeting." I said, pointing to the meeting room. I sent out a message to the rest of the legendaries that weren't here to join the meeting as well.

"Where do you want me to be?" Rob asked, walking with me to Arceus' spot.

"Just stay in our room, this won't be too long." I smiled. He walked off as the rest of the legendaries filed in. "Alright." I said as all the legendaries made their way to their spot. "As you all know, Mother left me in charge. I know some of you might not always get along with each other. I respect that. I don't get along with everyone either, but I do ask that you try and put your differences aside for the next five or so days. If you simply can't, I will be more than happy to help sort things out. I won't be in The Hall however. You can find me in Alto Mare with Latias and Latios until Monday." I looked around and saw heads nodding in approval everywhere. As I was looking around the meeting meeting I saw something that shocked me. In my spot was an exact copy of myself. It noticed my look of disbelief and winked slyly and I knew who it was. Arceus had sensed a meeting was coming and she decided to see how it would go. "Now are there any questions or arguments that need to be solved at this moment?"

A black taloned hand went up. "Yes, you said you would replace Mother. How do you feel you will change the rules for the coming year?" Zekrom asked.

"Ahh. I will be upholding everything Arceus has put into place. I might be slightly more lenient, but if you use that to your own gain it will not work. Anything else?" There were no more hands in the air or questions voiced out. "Good. Meeting adjourned. You may return to previous activities." I looked over to Arceus, who was still my doppelganger, and mouthed for her to wait. She nodded and met me by her spot after the legendaries had dispersed.

"Very well done." She smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"You handled it better than I thought." She laughed. "Anyway, you can go back to what you were doing. I am going to be in Cerulean City if you need me." She said, turning back into her own human form and teleporting.

I went back to Rob, who was waiting for me at the door. "Good meeting." He smiled. I looked past him and saw the scrying table still on and I laughed.

"You always did love loopholes." I said, teleporting us to Alto Mare again for some breakfast.

* * *

This was a fun chapter to write because of all of the things that happen between Jamie and Latias XD Next chapter is probably my favorite. You will just have to wait until thursday to figure out why X3


	3. Chapter 3: Romantic Waterways

Chapter 3: Romantic Waterways

* * *

We sat on the edge of a canal. "So? We have four days left, what do you want to do?" Rob said, tapping my foot with his own.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing." I said, kicking his foot back. We sat there playing footsie until Latias came and sat down by us with a friendly wave. "Hey Latias." I smiled.

"You haven't answered me." Rob said, gently kicking my foot again.

"Yes I have." I said. "I told you. I might not want to do anything." Latias waved her hand and pointed near a few buildings on the other side of the canal. "What?" I asked, confused as to what she was trying to say. She then pointed to her face and I understood. "Oh… Oops. I forgot. We are supposed to see Bianca today." I laughed. I pat Rob's leg a few times. "Come on, lets go." I said, jumping into the water. I turned into Latias and let Rob on my back as Latias turned into a pokemon herself. She zoomed off to the south and I followed happily as Rob pet my neck.

We came to a small house on the corner of a canal and Latias turned into a human. I followed suit and turned back into Jamie after letting Rob off of my back. She knocked on the door and a person that looked exactly like her answered the door with a gasp. "Latias." She gasped, hugging the pokemon. "Come in, I haven't seen you in forever." She laughed. "You must be new friends." She moved aside to let us all into her house. "Is there anything I can get you?" She asked in a cheerful tone. I looked around her house and was amazed to see bright and beautiful paintings all over her walls. "Hmm… none of you talk, are you two her children?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, no." I said smiling. "Rob and I are just friends of hers."

"Oh." She laughed. She went by Latias who had turned back into a pokemon and saw how she was marvelling at the paintings. "I am sorry for not visiting… I get so caught up in my paintings."

"I can tell." Latias said, putting her hand on one of a vaporeon and glaceon sitting in front of a tree.

"So would any of you like something? You didn't answer me before." She laughed, walking into her kitchen.

"Oran berry juice." Latias chimed.

"Latias wants oran berry juice, and for me, I will just take water."

"I know what she wants, she always… wants.. that." Bianca said, looking at me funny. "You can understand Latias?"

I gave a polite nod. "Yea, and any other pokemon for that matter." I smiled at her clueless face. "I am a pokemon… well, half." I said. "My mother was a mew and my father was a human."

"Really?" She said, handing Latias her juice. "That's incredible." She then turned to Rob, who was admiring some of her work. "Ahh, you seem to like art. Do you paint too?"

"No, but I draw." He said with a smile. "I know you carry around at least ONE of the pictures I drew you." Rob said, looking at me.

"Nope. But I can grab one. Gimme a sec." I said, teleporting to our large room. I went to my desk and opened the drawer where I kept all of his drawings and grabbed the one where we were sitting on the beach holding hands. "Oh what the hell." I said as I grabbed them all. I teleported back to Bianca's as she gasped in amazement. "Here, these are his." I said, handing her the stack of paper.

"Wow… These are amazing." She said, flipping through the drawings. "It's also apparent that he absolutely adores you." She laughed. "She got to the picture of me as a mew and she gasped. "When were you lucky enough to have a mew pose for you?"

"Oh." I laughed. "I did that for him weeks ago." This had gotten her attention.

"Would you mind doing it for me?" She said with excitement.

I thought it over for a minute. It wouldn't be very long, but we did come see her for Latias and it would be rude to draw the attention of her best friend away. After thinking for a minute while Bianca eagerly stared at me I came to a conclusion. "I can, but not now. Latias hasn't seen you for a while and it would be rude of me to take you away from her."

"Oh… You are right. Sorry Latias." She said, walking over to her. "Well, I could take you all out for ice cream or something to try and help."

Latias shook her head at this and I could see her face light up as she got an idea. "Jamie! Tell her I want to do something even more fun." She said excitedly.

"Latias says she has a better idea."

"Really? What is it?" She said, turning to me.

"Lets race again. The winner gets…." She paused, thinking for a minute. "No, the loser's human has to buy ice cream." She finished.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." I said, thinking about it.

"What did she say?" Rob and Bianca said, causing me to laugh.

"She wants me to turn into her and we race. The loser's human has to buy ice cream."

"Wait… what?" Rob said. "So you're saying if you lose, I have to buy ice cream?"

"I guess so." I laughed. "I think it sounds fun, because I think she wants you two to guide us. The worse guide gets to buy ice cream."

Latias gave an excited nod, agreeing with me.

"Well it is a good thing I have a map." Bianca said, walking into her room. She came out with a rather large rectangle of paper and set it on the ground. "We are here. The ice cream shop is here." She said, pointing to two different spots. "I am sure you two have already been to the ice cream parlor, its where all tourists go." She laughed.

"Yea, it was one of the first places we went to." Rob chuckled.

"It isn't too far or too close, so it will be the perfect distance." Bianca said, rolling up the map and putting it back in her room. "I am ready. I hope you brought your wallet Rob, because Latias and I never lose." She said eagerly, opening the door for us.

"We will see." I said as I turned into Latias and let Rob on me.

We got into position in the canals as Bianca counted us off. "Ready. Set. GO!" She said, speeding off on Latias with a laugh. I sped off too as Rob egged me on. We approached a fork in the canal

'Which way?' I said over the link, because the wind howling in our ears was too much to hear by.

'Left.' He said as I sped down the left canal. I saw Latias and Bianca speed down the right one after us and I realized we might have taken a wrong turn. 'Oops.' Rob said sheepishly. 'This will cost me.' He laughed. We went through a few more turns until I felt a devious idea make itself known in Robs brain. 'You thinking what I am thinking?' He said devilishly.

'Of course.' I said, tilting myself upward and clearing the buildings. 'They never said we couldn't.' I laughed and angled my way to the ice cream shop. It was almost a full minute before I saw the sign to the building, but when I did, I didn't see Bianca or latias waiting there for us. 'We did it. It worked.' I cheered as I slowed myself to a stop in front of the colorful ice cream cone they used as a sign. A few seconds later we saw them speed down the nearest canal and I could see shock on their faces as they saw us waiting for them.

"How did you get here so fast?" Latias asked in disbelief. "We took the fastest possible route and you two still beat us."

"We are just that good." I said triumphantly.

"Yea, I bet you cheated." She laughed.

"How could I cheat?" I said, turning back into Jamie.

"I don't know… you just did." She said, turning back into her human form.

"Well, a deal is a deal." Bianca laughed. "You three choose." She said entering the shop as Rob held the door.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman." I said with a smile as I passed him. He just smiled and followed me in. I could feel a devious idea form in his mind, but as much as I tried, he would not let me see it over our link.

"One oran berry flavored cone for my twin here and I would like a fudge for myself." Bianca said, approaching the counter. "What would you two like?"

"Chocolate chip mint please." Rob said over me.

"Ahem!" I said playfully slapping him on the chest. "I would like rocky road."

We all thanked Bianca as she paid for our treats and we walked out the door. Rob had held the door open again I thanked him for it. I regretted letting him go after me because as soon as I passed him he gave me a pretty hard swat on the butt, causing me to yelp. "A true gentleman slaps her ass on the way out." He whispered in my ear with a laugh.

"You are so MEAN!" I said trying to push him into the water. He sidestepped though and I had to catch myself and my ice cream with my psychic powers to stop myself from falling in. "It's ok 'babe'" I said, stressing the word. "I have plenty of time to think about payback while we are here."

"I wouldn't." He grinned slyly.

"Oh, but I would." I said, trying to look into his mind again to see why I wouldn't want to. I came up short again and decided to just sit on an invisible chair, floating over the water.

"Oh god, look at the time!" Bianca said frantically. "I am SO sorry Latias, I have to go. I am late for work. I'll make it up to you. I will be in the garden tonight I promise." She said, running off as she finished her ice cream.

Latias turned back into a pokemon and flew to catch up to her. "I can take you." She said. Bianca didn't understand exactly what she said, but she got the idea and got on and they flew off.

"So, it's just us." Rob said as he finished his cone.

I made my way over to him and sat at his side. "Yes it is. Anything you wanna do?"

"Not really. This is YOUR vacation. I should be asking you that." He laughed.

"Mmh." I said, looking into the clear water. "I don't know." I began thinking about the couple of days we had spent already. I realized how interesting it was calling the meeting compared to the rest of the week. "I was maybe thinking of cutting it short. It has been fun and all, but I feel as if I need to do something. Sitting around here has been really nice, but lifeless."

"I get what you mean." He said. "I have been feeling the same. I just need a favor of you."

"Hmm?"

"Stay one more day. I have things planned." He smiled. "Don't even try it." He said, sensing I was about to look through his mind. "You won't get very far."

"You are no fun." I smiled. it made me wonder exactly what he had in store.

"If I wanted you to know, I would have just told you."

"Fine." I said, giving him a playful pout. We wandered Alto Mare for the next hour.

We were walking near the center of the city holding hands when Rob swung our hands up, pointing to a large building. "Hey, lets go there." We approached the large building and read the sign that was hung over the entrance. "Alto Mare City Museum. Sounds interesting." He said, dragging me through the large doors. I walked through the intricate doors of the domed building and we were greeted by Lorenzo.

"Jamie, and… the guy." He laughed. "I am sorry, you never did tell me your name."

"Rob." He said, extending his hand, which Lorenzo happily shook.

"Ahh Rob. Welcome to the museum." He said, waving his arm to show the long hallway of the building. There were pillars and halls that lead to different parts of history and the main hall lead to something that looked like a statue but I knew better. He saw Rob and I looking at the DMA and laughed. "Ahh Jamie. You should know about that. It was your father that dismantled it and saved our town and my life."

"Mhm." I nodded, walking up to it. It looked completely totalled.

"He was so modest. He gave all the credit to Latias, but honestly, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have been able to break free and Latias would have never found us." We went down one of the halls as Lorenzo guided us. "Here we have the fossils of the two pokemon that terrorized our town before the water came. The one on the left is Kabutops, on the right is Aerodactyl. Our next exhibition is the ruins left by the old settlers of Alto Mare. Some say they predicted that Latios would come to the city and bring the water, but many are still skeptical on the fact." He guided us through various halls in the museum. There were a few interesting things, like the very first water chariot race champion and small section dedicated to my dad, but other than that there were just some boats and other things that had came with the water.

"Thank you for the tour Lorenzo." I smiled as we left the museum.

"Anytime." He waved us goodbye.

I looked up at the sky, which was getting dark. Not because of the lateness in the day, but because dark grey rainclouds were gathering over the city. "We should probably get to the garden." I held my hand out and sure enough, little drops of rain were already coming down. I hugged Rob and teleported us to the garden to avoid having to walk in the rain.

"Well this is going to spoil my plans for tonight." He said, rain falling from in between the leaves of the trees that are scattered around the garden.

"What plans?" I said curiously, hoping he would tell me.

"Have to wait until tomorrow." he smiled, kissing my nose.

I gave a sarcastic groan and walked underneath the tree the Latis slept in. It confused me because they weren't there. I didn't even see Kyle or Clark, who usually stay in the safety of the garden. It was getting darker and so Rob and I decided to fall asleep to the peaceful patter of rain drops on the leaves.

I was walking in a bright, grassy field. I smiled as the warm sun was gently kissing my skin. I decided it wouldn't hurt too much to take a walk for a few minutes under the gentle sun and so I walked for a few minutes, not really caring where I was going. "This would be so much better with Rob." I whispered to myself. I stopped dead in my tracks when I had come to a dark grey gravestone, on it which read,

"Here lies

Colby Fredrickson

1993-2014

Died by your hands."

I gasped in horror as more and more gravestones slowly rose out of the ground, each with a different name and date, but all the same cause of death, "Died by your hands." I ran frantically as the sky quickly became dark and the grass started dying as I avoided the headstones that were popping out of the ground. I ran for a few minutes until one had began rising right in front of me. I couldn't stop or turn in time, so tripped over it, bruising my shin. I looked up in horror to see a floating and tattered back robe with an equally dark scythe at it's side rise out of the ground.

"Jamie Christine Ketchum… You have ended countless lives." It said in a eerie whisper, removing it's hood to show a pure white skull with fangs as it pointed to me with a skeletal hand. "The souls of the damned… Demand vengeance!" He screamed, flying at me holding it's scythe above it's head, as if to cut me in half. I covered my eyes, awaiting a quick end.

I opened my eyes to the crackle of thunder. I was laying next to Rob and I could hear soft snoring above me. "Oh thank god… It was only a dream." I said, putting my hand over my chest to try and control my panting. As I did, I could feel tears well up in my eyes. "I ended people… People I didn't even know." I said, bursting out in tears. I hugged Rob to try and find comfort. He must have woken up, because I could feel his arms pull me close.

"Shh… Shh. It's all over. You are safe. I am here." He whispered in my ears as he rocked me slowly and wiped my tears away. "It will all be ok." I couldn't stop crying, so instead I cried myself to sleep, suffering slightly less vivid nightmares, but nightmares all the same.

I woke up to clear skies and Rob holding me tight. "Good morning." He said as I stirred.

"I am sorry." I whispered, realizing my nightmares had robbed him of his sleep. "I just wish there was something I can do. I feel sorry for all of them… but I just don't know how to make them go away." I said, grabbing my head as tears welled up in my eyes again, only to be wiped away by Rob's gentle touch.

"Listen… I don't care about sleep, I don't care about food, or water, or shelter. I just care about your happiness. That's what makes my world turn." He smiled, stroking my hair. "My world dims whenever I see you frown and it stops dead in it's tracks every time I see tears fall from those gorgeous eyes of yours. There are very few things I wouldn't do for you to see you smile again." He finished off by gently grabbing my face and bringing me into a loving kiss.

"Wow…" I said as we broke apart, my tears reinforcing the ones that were swept away. I cried tears of joy this time and leaned into his chest, sending him my gratitude and love through our mental link.

"Jamie? Is everything ok?" Latias worriedly asked, floating down to me and putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Y-yea." I nodded and brought her into a hug.

"I heard you groaning and screaming in your sleep. I tried to help, but the nightmares were too strong." She said, looking down.

"Yea… All of them made me feel like shit." I said grimly. "I will be back." I said, getting up. " I haven't had a warm shower in days." I teleported to my room and grabbed the things I would need for my shower and I walked into my large bathroom. It had small white pillars all along the wall and a bathtub large enough for a few people on the far wall. there were some sinks on the wall that had the door on it. There was a large hollow in the wall beside the bathtub that had 4 faucets hanging from the ceiling, all of them pointing together to form an X shape. I turned the water on hot and stepped into the hollow, setting my clothes in a neat pile beside it. I let out a content sigh as I felt the warm water glide over my skin. I nearly slipped when I felt a pair of hands gently massage by shoulders. "Oh SHIT!" I said, covering myself up with my arms and turning around. "Rob! Not funny." I said trying to calm myself and slow my pulse. He was standing behind me and I wasn't surprised to see he was in his shorts instead of the normal shower attire. He always was shy, even though he tried to act tough.

"Geez, I can't win." He laughed. "You tell me help, you tell me don't help."

"It's- I mean I am sorry. I am just not in the mood right now." I said, sadness tainting my voice. "The nightmares… I didn't sleep to well last night. Not that you did either, but.." I trailed off.

"Come here." He said, bringing me into a hug. It was a little awkward because I was still covering myself up, but he didn't seem to mind. "I meant everything I said earlier, so I won't rest until I see that smile. Remember how you promised to stay in Alto Mare one more day?"

I nodded.

"Well, I figured if that won't make you happy, then I don't know what will." He smiled. He let me go and I finished showering as he finished his back rub, making me feel slightly better.

I slipped on clean clothes that I got out of my dresser shortly after exiting the shower.

"I have a question." Rob said, slipping on his shirt.

"Shoot." I said, straightening my plain red shirt.

"If you transform.."

"Yes yes, where do my clothes go. Whatever I transform into, it becomes fur, scales, skin, you know." I said, rather uninterested due to my weariness.

"So your clothes… are a part of you?" He said, bewildered.

"Thats one way to put it." I said. "Anyway, I am eager to see what you have in store for me in Alto Mare, Come on." I grabbed his arm and teleported back to the garden.

"Hey, chill. It isn't till tonight." He laughed.

"I can fix that." I said, preparing to teleport us through time. I was stopped when Rob declined. "Yea… I am sorry. I just need something to make me smile. Last night was one of the worst nightmares I have had." I sighed.

"Well then here." He smiled, lifting my chin and kissing me gently. It had helped a good amount and a faint smile played across my lips. "Better?" He asked.

"I MIGHT need one more." I giggled, closing the distance between our lips again. "Much better, thank you." I said. We had settled to wander around Alto Mare again. Without warning I transformed into an umbreon and rubbed against his leg, purring.

"I can't take you shopping if you are a pokemon." He said with a laugh.

'Where are you taking me shopping?' I asked, nuzzling his leg some more.

He took out his map of Alto Mare Bianca let him borrow and crouched down, pointing at a small dot. "Here." He said. He moved his finger down some, indicating where we were.

'What kind of shop is it?'

"Can't tell you." He smiled.

'Great, more secrets.' I mumbled, following him. We came to a small dress shop and I looked at him, confused.

"Well, you will need one for later tonight." He said, making me even more confused.

'What do you have planned?' I asked cautiously.

"Just trust me." He laughed. "I think they have a restroom you can change in, come on."

I followed him into the store even though I didn't know his motives behind it. I tried looking into his mind once again and came up with a clue. I saw candles in his mind and sighed. 'You really aren't giving me much to work with.' I said, walking into a changing room.

"Um… Excuse me, the changing rooms are for customers only." The cashier said.

I hurriedly transformed into Jamie and responded. "It's ok. It's just my umbreon, i'll put her in her pokeball."

"Ok." She said, obviously convinced.

I walked out of the dressing room and smiled at the array of dresses. "Which one to choose." I said with a sigh.

"Whichever one makes you feel beautiful." Rob replied with a smile.

I returned his smile and went to a blue dress with a bright red Gracidea flower flower on the side. "This one is pretty." I said with a smile. I looked at the price and gasped. "Wow… Seventy five dollars too."

"Get it." Rob said, surprising me.

"Wow." I said with a smile. "You are awesome." I said hugging him and grabbing the dress. I teleported some money into my pocket to pay for it and I walked into the dressing room to try it on. It came down to my ankles and I sighed happily. I walked out and Rob gasped.

"You look amazing." He said with a smile, hugging me.

"I feel amazing too." I giggled as I swished the dress side to side.

"Good." He smiled. "It will be perfect for tonight."

"Ugh… You keep saying things about tonight, but you never say what it IS." I laughed, going back into the dressing room to change back into my original clothes.

"That's kinda how surprises work." He laughed.

I went up to the cashier and saw she wasn't really much older than me. She was chewing gum and playing on her phone. "Excuse me, do you have this in white?" I asked politely.

"No, sorry." She said with a fake frown.

"Ok. This will do then." I said, placing it on the counter and reaching in my pocket for my money.

"Nope." I heard Rob say as he grabbed my hand. He paid for my dress with a smile and we walked out of the store.

"You really didn't have to do that." I said hugging him.

"I told you, you need it for what comes next." He said with a romantic look in his eyes. "You need to get changed." He said with a grin.

"Ok." I sighed. I teleported to The Hall and sighed as I changed in my room. I looked down at the dress and noticed how much I contrasted, with my white hair, blue dress, and red flower. "Lets fix that." I said, tapping into Arceus' power and turning the blue sections white. "There. Now I match." I said with a smile. I went into the restroom and put my hair up. I teleported back to Rob when I was done. I looked around and saw he wasn't in the same place when I left him, so I stood around and waited for a second. "What could he have planned?" I said, tapping my chin with my finger. I couldn't continue because he teleported right in front of me and I got confused until I remembered Arceus gave him the power to teleport to and from The Hall.

"Back." He said with a smile. He was dressed up rather nicely and I recognized them as the nice clothes he had one year when we went to a fancy party his family had been invited to. "You changed the dress color and put your hair up… I like it. Are you ready?" He asked, offering his arm.

"I guess." I said, taking it. He lead us to a restaurant and I smiled. It's name was "The Gilded Goblet." I took a good look around and took in all the details of the restaurant. It looked very fancy with deep colored wood making everything. We were lead to our table as I looked at the artwork on the wall. There was a girl with a flute playing on a rock as pokemon surrounded her, obviously calmed by the melody. The painting was quite large, almost considerable to be life sized. We sat down at a dark wood table for two and Rob smiled as he saw my amazement at the scenery. I looked near the back of the restaurant and noticed a big clearing with small speakers surrounding it, playing slow songs.

"Excuse me, what would you like?" The waiter said, drawing me out of my scenery look. I looked down at the menu and noticed the array of meat they had. He got slightly impatient. "Drink, madam."

"Oh, sorry." I giggled. "Water."

"And you sir?"

"I'll take water as well." He replied.

I looked through my menu, again noticing the abundance of meat. I looked at the corphish meal and decided it was what I wanted right as the waiter came with our drinks. "Are you two ready to order now?"

"Yes, I would like the corphish meal, steamed, with the side of vegetable soup please."

"Very good choice." He said, turning to Rob.

"I'll have the same."

The waiter left with his little notepad and pretty soon he returned with our meals. I marvelled at the taste of the food as I have never tasted anything that good. My ears perked up when the announcer said the name of the next song.

"Next we have A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri."

I looked at Rob hopefully as he was finishing his supper. "You don't even have to ask." He said, getting up with a smile and offering me his arm again. The next few minutes were absolute heaven. My favorite song was playing in the background as Rob held me close as we danced to my favorite song. The song faded and I let out a sad sigh. He grabbed my cheek gently. "Hey, not so fast. The night isn't over yet."

I got confused again as he said this, wondering what else could be in store. He lead me out of the restaurant after paying the bill, and we went to the edge of the city at Lorenzo's shop.

"Hello there." He said with a smile. "I figured you would come here earlier." He laughed. He pointed to a small boat meant for two and Rob had lead me to it. It all began falling into place as I remembered a romantic scene where we were out under the stars.

"After you." He said, helping me on the boat. He followed me and I began pushing the boat with my psychic powers until I got to looking at the clear, starry skies.

"This is just beautiful." I murmured. I slowly remembered our dance in the restaurant and I grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going? You will ruin our cloth-" He cut himself short when he noticed we were walking on the water instead of floating in it. I pulled him close as I began making the song we had danced to, play out of thin air. He got the idea, and began dancing with me again as the waves gently rolled under our feet and the stars twinkled above us.

I sighed happily as the song played itself on a repeating loop as we danced and I clung to him. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said as the final words of the song's chorus sang themselves once more as we danced in the moonlight.

"All along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me.

I have loved you for a thousand years,

I'll love you for a thousand moooore..."

* * *

So this is chapter three X). A few weeks ago i had the overwhelming urge to write something romantic, so i thought here would be the best place to do so. Seeing as how they are in Alto Mare, I figured it would be fitting as well. As i said in the previous chapter, this has to be one of my favorite chapters. I am still ahead, but i dont know how long that lead will last, but until then, i will be posting thursday and monday XD Also, the poll i had said i posted is now up. I had messed up because i didn't let it show on my profile. It wsa my first poll, so mistakes happen lol. Vote on that if you want to decide the next villain for my next story.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

Chapter 4: The Dance

* * *

I sighed as I lay next to Rob. Last night was heaven as we danced for over an hour in the moonlight. 'If only we could do that forever.' I thought to myself. I felt him move in his sleep behind me, breaking my thought process for a second. 'We definitely have to dance again.' I slipped out from under his arm silently and walked into the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets and realized how unorganized things were as I was gone. I used my psychic powers to move everything to their original spot and gave a content sigh.

"You are so OCD." I heard a light and happy voice behind me.

"Having an unorganized mom makes me that way." I said as I hugged the pink kitten.

"Oh, you organized people are just too lazy to look for things." She laughed.

I gave a small giggle at her joke as well. "Never heard it put that way before. Anyway, where is Dad? He is usually right beside you."

"Oh, he is coming." She said, looking over her shoulder.

Sure enough, I saw Ash in rather silly looking pajamas and his trademark messy hair walk into the kitchen beside her. "Good morning." He said sleepily.

"Cereal?" I said, making the variety of cereal boxes float out from the drawer and display themselves in front of Mom and Dad. He reached for an oreo type cereal Arceus had always kept multiple boxes of and I made some bowls float out and made cereal for all three of us.

"Why are you never this nice?" Ash joked, still sounding half asleep.

"Because I am nice in other ways." She giggled.

I sighed as I began eating my cereal. "I didn't need to know." I felt a rush as I felt Rob wake up from our mental link. 'Good morning.' I said warmly. I had stopped eating and my face turned to one of happiness as I remembered last night as I rested my chin in my hands and let out a pleasant sigh.

'Good morning.' He said just as kind.

"Aww, she is so cute." My mom said with a giggle as she noticed my lovestruck appearance.

"I think there is a boy I need to scare off." Ash said with a laugh as Rob walked in.

He noticed my loving glance and he smiled back. He walked by and I showed him a bowl filled with his favorite cereal, already made. He gave me a kiss and I smiled again. "Ahem." Ash said, trying to be intimidating.

"Drill sergeant." Rob nodded in Ash's direction with a playful tone.

I smiled at this and so I leaned in and gave Rob another kiss, looking at my dad the whole time. "You know you like Rob." I said with a laugh. "There are worse people I could have brought home."

"You got me there." He said, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

We finished breakfast and I went back to my room. "Scrying table, find Arceus." Pretty soon I could see her in a large city. I could tell it was in hoenn, but I couldn't tell where.

"You know, you don't have to check up on me." I heard her say through the scrying table. It hadn't really surprised me that she knew that I was checking up on her.

"Well you said I have to watch the world. Technically you are on the world so I have to watch you Mother." I said, getting a laugh from Arceus.

"You are too smart for your own good sometimes." She said. "I am not in danger, so you can turn off your table now."

I did as she said and I laid down on my bed. I heard Rob open the door and I let out a playful sigh. "Must you always go back to sleep after breakfast?"

"You know it." He said with a smile as he laid down next to me.

"Why?"

"Because." He said, covering us both up. "Care to join me?"

"I guess. I don't want to break any laws or anything."

"Are you kidding? You are basically a god.. I can't even force you to stay in this bed." He chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing I want to stay, huh?" I said, pulling myself closer to him and falling back asleep.

* * *

I was sitting in a pitch black room, tied down to a chair. A rather handsome blonde man came in wearing a gold and white suit and sat down in front of me. "I wouldn't suggest changing shapes. The slightest change in cellular structure will alert the guards and bring about an unfortunate end for yourself." He spoke in a smooth voice with rather narcissistic tone and I grimaced. "Now you will tell us where our 'Mother' is, or you will be sent back down to your cell until you want to be more cooperative. Now where is she?"

I didn't answer the man.

"I WILL get my inheritance. Now tell me where she is!" He said, his demeanor turning from one of calmness to anger.

"My friends will come." I said in disgust. "And I WILL kill you." I said calmly. He obviously didn't like that answer because he swung his hand back and slapped me.

"Send her back to the prison… I will be in the study." He said, walking away furiously.

* * *

The dream faded as the door slammed and I jolted awake. "That was vivid." I said, out of breath for some reason. I figured it was best to ignore it and so I fell back asleep, trying to shrug off the disturbing dream.

I opened my eyes to see my wall with the paintings Arceus made for me. I looked to my opposite side and noticed Rob wasn't in the bed anymore and I sighed. I walked into the kitchen again and noticed Mom, Rob, and Ash sitting around a table having an idle chat. "Hey Jamie." Ash said, now out of his pajamas.

"Hi dad." I said sleepily. I sat down next to Rob. He gave me a small smile and I gave him a sleepy one in return. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing sweetie." Mom said with a grin. I took a peek into Rob's mind and figured out they were actually talking about me and my current position.

"Mhm." I said, letting it slide.

"You know, I have been thinking." Rob said, rubbing his chin. "You are a mew, right?" He said, looking at me.

"Yes… I think I have demonstrated it enough times." I laughed.

"If mew contains the dna of every living thing on the planet, wouldn't that make you a full mew?"

I looked down. He was right. I might in fact be a full pokemon. "Now why did you have to say something like that?" I said, giving him a swat.

"Actually, no." Mom said. "I am the ancestor of all POKEMON. Not all life. Arceus made the first human, so Jamie is only half." She explained, solving my mini identity crisis.

I heard the sound of teleporting and a frantic voice. "Jamie, Jamie!" Cresselia said, charging into the kitchen.

"Hmm?" I said, looking over at the troubled dream pokemon.

"Have you seen Darkrai?" She said, looking all over the place. I got a small grin from remembering the last few minutes of my conversation with him in Alamos. "Hey! What's that look for… He didn't… tell you… did he?" She said, looking at me as her face turned red.

"No, I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Mom asked.

"I-it's nothing." Cresselia said, turning even more red. "I am actually impressed though… Not even a full week and you are already figuring out Mother's tricks."

"I can bring him here if you want." I said, preparing to send a note to him.

"Please."

I sent the note to Darkrai and pretty soon we saw a shadow at the edge of the room. "What's the word?" He said, sliding out of the floor and looking at me.

"Cress wants you. Sounds pretty important."

"Yes Cresselia?" He asked, floating closer.

"Apple!" She exclaimed.

It took him a minute, but he got a face of shock and I could tell it was a code word for something. "What?! Are you sure?" He said, rubbing his hands together nervously. I decided to be a curious little pokemon and I peeked into Darkrai's mind. 'She is pregnant? So soon? I don't even know if I am cut out for this.' He thought frantically. I could feel his worry and his apprehension in his mind and i felt sympathetic to him.

I blushed a little at this and I looked away. When I got over it, I got up and walked over to them. "With me." I said kindly as I led them to my room. Rob tried to follow, but I stopped him. "It's kinda private, sorry."

"Alright."

"Jamie… What is this about?" Darkrai asked, still quite nervous.

"You know what it's about." I said, giving him a smile. I shut my door behind me and I made sure Rob wasn't trying to sneak any information. "Alright, first things first. Congratulations are in order." I said, smiling at Cresselia. "I didn't know you two were even compatible." Just then Cresselia's face turned into one of disbelief.

"Wow…. How did you…" She said, trailing off.

"Arceus gave me the ring, so I have been charged with knowing what goes on in the world, even more so in the hall. But back to the main topic. I know you two have countless generations of wisdom and I only have nineteen years, but I feel like I have to say something…"

"Like?" Cresselia said, cocking her head.

"I guess that you two raise it somewhere safe." I said with a small giggle. "I know you two already planned on it, but.." At that moment I realized I had the two dream pokemon in front of me and I remembered the strange dream I had earlier. "Hey Cress…"

"Hmm?"

"If I were to have a really vivid dream, what would it mean?"

"Well sometimes really vivid dreams are made from strong emotions or premonitions of the future. You being part psychic yourself, not to mention a mew as well, it wouldn't be hard for a vivid dream to be a glimpse into the future. You might have accidentally learned future sight and you used it in your sleep. Why do you ask?" She said, explaining it to me.

"What about nightmares? Could they also be premonitions?" I said, turning to Darkrai., who nodded his head.

"Unfortunately, yes. Even though many people refuse to believe it, a lot of my nightmares are in fact glimpses of the horrible future. You can ask your father about when Palkia and Dialga attacked Alamos. I put him in a nightmare and he saw Palkia chasing him. You still haven't answered the question. Why do you seek this information?"

"Because… I had a really vivid nightmare of someone interrogating me to find Mother." I said, hanging my head slightly. "He was after the ring saying it was his inheritance."

"Strange… Mother has never chosen a mate before… Not that she has told us about anyway. It might be one of those strange dreams people have. I wouldn't pay it too much mind." Darkrai said, floating over to my door. "Are we done?"

"Yea, you two lovebirds have fun. Once again, congratulations."

"Thank you Jamie." Cresselia said, floating out of my room.

"So it might come true, it might not. I hope like hell it doesn't." I said to myself as I walked into the kitchen again. Cresselia and Darkrai must have left, because they weren't in sight. "Dad." I said, walking over to the table they were still sitting at.

"Yes?"

"That one time when Darkrai put you to sleep…. What was it like?"

"Like any other nightmare, only it was like he was warning me of Palkia. Hey that reminds me, I haven't seen Pikachu in a few days, he is probably tearing up the kitchen by now. Gotta go." He said with a laugh.

"We can all go." Mom said with a smile. She then trapped s in a bubble and teleported us to the middle of Ash's living room.

Her teleportation had a slight problem because she ended up taking more than she expected. "You took my table…" I said with a laugh as there was a marble table sitting in the living room.

"Well…. I didn't really think this one out." She said with a giggle. She teleported it back to the Hall. "Besides, it isn't YOUR table. It's Mother's."

(Ash!) Pikachu said, charging out of the kitchen. (I missed you! Misty came by and she fed me. She is still here.)

"Hey pikachu." He said, extending his arm so the yellow mouse could hop onto his shoulder.

(Hi Jamie, hi Mew. You must be the ones he was with.)

"Yea. Sorry we kinda took him away from you." I laughed.

He walked into the kitchen and noticed his empty food bowl. "Oops, I should be more responsible." Ash laughed.

"Yea, some things never change." Misty said, coming out of the back room. "Hi Jamie, Rob, Mew." She smiled.

"M-Misty, when did you get here?" Ash said, spinning around.

"Yesterday. I was looking for you and I found poor Pikachu was starving." She said, scratching the pokemon behind the ears.

"Yea… I didn't expect this one to take me for over a few hours." He laughed nervously as he pointed to my mom.

"Ahh… Well I just wanted to drop by, see how things were going, but you have family and company over. I will be in Cerulean if you need me." She said with a wave as she walked out of the door.

"Well that was strange." Ash said, scratching his mess of hair.

"Dad, I am going to visit Grandma Delia. I have only spoken to her once, and I think it would be nice." I said as I walked out the door. "Coming?" I said, looking at Rob.

"Yes Mr. Warden ma'am." He said with a grin as he followed me.

"Mr.? I said with a grin.

"You said yourself that I shouldn't think of you too much as one gender, so therefore I said Mr. and ma'am to even it out." He said laughing as he turned my words against me.

"Mhm…." I said waving my hand infront of his face.

"Hey Jamie." He said with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"My grandma's house." I said with an equally friendly smile. "You are a lot nicer when you are clueless." I said, smiling at his ignorance due to the fact I had wiped his memory of the past 3 minutes.

"Did I come willingly?" He said.

"Of course you did." I giggled.

He began thinking about it and the memories slowly came back. "You brainwashed me!" He said with a laugh.

"Oh, just be glad I let the memories come back." I said, giving him a small kiss as we approached the door to Delia's house.

I gave a knock at the door and smiled when I heard Delia say "Come in!"

"Grandma, it's me." I said, walking through the door.

"Oh, hello Jamie." She said, greeting us as she came out of the living room. "You must be Rob that Mew was telling about." She extended her hand with a smile as Rob shook it.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum." He said politely.

"Oh by all means, call me Delia. So how are you dear?" She asked with a smile as she turned to me.

"Good. Mom and Dad are at their house." I said, giving her a hug.

"Ahh. He always did like to be alone with his friends. Anyway, what brings you to my house dear?"

"Just here to visit."

"Oh, well come on into the living room, I have a movie playing." I followed the elderly lady into the living room and saw her tv playing a movie I didn't recognize. She walked off into th kitchen and came back with two cans of soda. "I know how you teenagers love your fizzy drinks." She laughed.

"Thank you Grandma." I smiled. I opened the drink and Rob did the same.

We watched the movie, which was about a few men risking their lives to save abused pokemon. We exchanged a few loving thoughts every now and then in the confines of our linked minds and we were soon interrupted by the door opening and closing.

"Mom, we are here." Ash said, walking into the living room with mom. "Hi Jamie… Your mother and I need to talk with you." He said, fidgeting with his hands.

(It is important.) Pikachu said happily from his shoulder. (It's about a-)

"Pikachu… I asked you to keep it secret. Ash and I need to talk to her about it first." Mom said, cutting him off.

(Sorry.) He sighed.

"Anyway, your father and I would like to see you alone. Sorry Rob."

"Ok. I'll bite." I said as I got up from the couch. I followed them to the front porch of Delia's house and I sat down as I took a drink of my coke I still had.

"You see… Your father and I had decided to have another child." Mom said.

I choked on my coke as she said this. After coughing for a second I sat up, taking a breath. "When did I miss this conversation?" I said in disbelief.

"We just had it actually." Ash said.

"Your father felt like he really wanted to actually act like a father, and with you taking Mother's place, you will be busy all the time and Ash doesn't have the chance to be the father he wanted…" Mom said with a sad frown.

"I.." I trailed off.

"I am sorry I wasn't there for you and I know it doesn't seem fair, but I want you to know that if there is anything that you want, I won't tell you no." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You are right…" I said. I had felt a little left out and now that they were having another, it made me feel like I was being treated unfairly.

"I promise… Anything we do with this new child, you are more than welcome to join." Mom said.

"I know… I just.. I wish it wouldn't be so unfair… I know life is that way. Hel- I mean heck, I would have given anything to see my father years ago and now a sibling of mine gets the chance and I missed it all…" I said. Rob had sensed I was depressed and so he sent comforting thoughts across our mental link.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

"I-it's nothing." I said out loud. I got confused looks from Mom and Ash, but I didn't notice it.

'If you say so.' He said, not entirely convinced.

"Anyway… I am sorry it feels that way, but if there is anything we can do to make it up for you, we would do it in a heartbeat." Ash said.

I surprised him and mom by hugging him. "I just want some happy memories with my father like so many kids do." I said, tearing up a little.

"We can make that happen." He said, hugging me back as mom joined in. "I promise."

An idea wormed it's way into my mind and it made me smile slightly. "I can think of a place to start."

"What's that baby girl?" He laughed as I gave him an inquisitive look. "Too soon?"

"Yea, just a little."

"Well, lets hear the idea." Mom said with a smile.

"I think we need to do something as a family. I am sure Grandma would like to know we are leaving." I said, walking back into the house. "Hi Rob." I said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Grandma." I smiled. "Thank you for having us. I will be sure to visit again soon." I said as I hugged her.

"Of course sweetie, anytime. You four have fun now."

"We will, thanks mom. Pikachu, you can go home, we will be back tonight, I promise." Ash said. After all of the goodbyes, I teleported us to my room.

I walked over to my table and turned it on. "Find family events please." Soon there was a list of small family events running down the side of my screen. there was a small dance in Mauville, a family picnic in Sandgem Town, and a family battle in Cerulean. "I think the dance sounds nice." I said, looking at Ash.

"If it sound good to you, then it sounds good to me." He smiled. I teleported us all to Mauville and smiled as we appeared in front of the town hall. I looked at Mom, who had turned into her pink haired human form.

"We are probably underdressed." Rob said with a laugh.

"You may be." I said as I turned my hoodie and jeans into the white dress he had bought me.

"Ooh. That's pretty, where'd you get it?" Mom said as she admired the dress.

"Rob." I smiled.

"Wow… He is such a gentleman." She said, returning to Ash.

We walked into the hall and I noticed only a few people at the dance. I saw a familiar riolu, who had came running up to me. "Are you the strange person we saw a while ago?" He said excitedly.

"Aaron." A man said, walking up behind him. "What have I told you about running up to strangers.

"Sorry dad." He said looking down.

"To answer your question, yes I am." I said, kneeling down and petting his head.

"Yay! I knew it." He said, hugging me.

"Excuse me.. but do I know you?" The man said to me.

"We met once before. You said you were on the way to enroll for school." I smiled.

"But you were…" He said. I could tell he remembered me as a guy and so I fixed it.

"You know how I said I was special before?" I smiled.

"Yea." He said, looking at me funny.

"Come here." I said, pulling him away.

"Who is this Cody?" A blue eyed lucario said, walking up to him. "You better not be cheating on me mister." She said with a smile, pulling him into a kiss by his tie.

"No, I wouldn't ever cheat on you." He said hugging her. "But you DID leave Emmy.."

I got curious and looked in the direction she had come from and noticed another lucario and a riolu with bright green eyes dancing with one another. "No, she is dancing with mom." The lucario said. "You haven't answered me." She said pointing to me.

"This is the strange man!" Aaron said excitedly.

"That isn't a man dear." The lucario said.

"Thats because I met them when I was a man." I smiled as they gave me confused looks. "And no, I am not a tranny either." I laughed. "If all of us become better friends it would become clear."

"Well i'll start then." The lucario smiled. "I am Azure." She extended her paw as I shook it. "Mom?" She called.

"Yes?" The other lucario said, carrying the other riolu.

"This is my mom, Eris." She said, pointing to her. "And my precious daughter Emerald."

"She has beautiful eyes." I smiled.

"Thank you." Emerald said with a big grin.

"You have already met Aaron and Cody." She said petting her son, which was still looking at me with a big smile.

"Tell us how you are like me!" He said eagerly.

"Well you have to wait a minute." I giggled. "My name is Jamie, This is my dad, Ash" I said, poking Ash. "My boyfriend Rob, and my mom… Mew." I didn't really feel all that uneasy about telling our secrets because many legendaries show themselves to humans.

"Wait wait wait…" Cody said. "You mean you are the real mew?" He said to my pink haired mother.

"The one and only." She smiled as her curly hair bounced.

"So I am half pokemon, just like you." I said cheerily.

"Well then that clears up a lot." Azure said, holding her head.

"That makes her our ancestor Azure." Eris said as she bent her head down in respect for my mother.

"Oh, theres no need for that." Mom said as she pet Eris' head. "We are just here to have fun."

"Well then lets go." Rob said, pulling me out to the center of the dance floor.

"Don't you want to talk to our new friends first?" I asked with a giggle.

"Fine." He said with a playful pout.

"Mommy." Emerald said, hopping out of the older lucario's arms and patted her mother's leg. "I gotta go.." She said nervously.

"Ok then dear, let's go." She said, walking off to the women's restroom.

"Hey, Strange person." Aaron said, pulling on my dress.

"Aaron… She has a name." Cody said. I could see the confusion on his face and I could tell he forgot it.

"Jamie." I smiled.

"Jamie! So if you are a pokemon, can you use moves?" He giggled.

"Of course. I think it would be a good demonstration." I decided that psychic would be a good demonstration and my eyes began glowing blue as Aaron began floating around about a foot off the ground.

"Wee!" He said, holding his arms out like an airplane. "Dad, look at me." He said. I looked at Cody and laughed at his look of disbelief.

When I put Aaron down Cody noticed Eris' look of indifference. "You aren't amazed by that?" He said with a chuckle.

"Nope… I looked at their auras and they weren't lying."

Azure had come out of the bathroom and saw us still there. "You four aren't dancing? Come on, we will all dance. Aaron and Emerald, stay by grandma." She smiled as she took Cody's hand and began dancing to the medium paced music.

"Hard to argue with that lucario." I smiled. "Come on Rob. Mom, dad, you two should lighten up as well. Dad hasn't said anything yet." I said, poking him. We walked out to the dance floor next to Cody and Azure and I got lost in the music with Rob.

It was going rather fun until I heard Azure say "Partner switch!" She immediately went to me and smiled as I sighed and gave Rob to her. Cody nervously stepped up to me and I smiled.

"Come on, I may be a pokemon, but I don't bite." I said, grabbing his hands. It wasn't a real romantic dance and I was glad because it made me feel slightly less uneasy about giving Rob to Azure. "You dance good." I said, smiling at him.

"You too."

When the song ended I motioned for Rob to come here. "I am going 'convince' the DJ to play our song." I smiled at him.

He realized which song I was talking about and he motioned to Azure and Cody. "I'd get ready for a slow song." He then pulled me into a slow dancing position and smiled at me.

I snaked my way to the DJ's mind and I altered his thinking to change the next song to A Thousand Years and I hear the familiar announcement. "Next is A Thousand Years for all those couples out there."

"You did that?" Azure said with a confused face. I gave her a nod and she proceeded to kiss Cody. "Come on Mr. Husband, lets dance."

The song began and I smiled as Rob drew me close and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Love you."

"I love you too." I said as I rested my head on his chest and we danced. The song had to come to an end unfortunately and I noticed that Mom and Ash were dancing as well. I walked over to them as I held Rob's hand. "Trade partners?" I said, offering Mom Rob's hand.

"Of course dear." She said. "Hi Rob." She smiled as she began to dance with him.

Ash had taken my hands and we danced to the beat of the new song. "I am still not sure if I am at the same level as you two with a new sibling." I said, looking down. The comment had made Ash stop dancing and sigh.

"I wish like hell I could turn back the clock and do something about it. I know you will feel like crap because I will be devoting all my time to someone I can see their whole life, but know this. You are my flesh and blood no matter what you look like and I will never tell you no. You won't be the only one to feel bad about it either… I can't say it doesn't make me think it will be rude and inconsiderate, but I was kinda hoping I could change your mind before then. I love you, you are my daughter. My FIRST daughter. Nothing will replace that." He said as he hugged me. "Now if I need to spend the next fifty years trying to make up for it then hell or high water I will." He let me go and I smiled up at him.

I am not sure about FIFTY years." I said as I began dancing again. "Like I said, all I want is happy memories with my father. Now pick up the pace old man." I laughed.

"I'm not that old." He laughed as well and we danced until Rob interrupted us.

"May I have this dance… again?" He chuckled.

"Aww… And I was liking the whole daddy daughter thing." I smiled. "I am pretty sure mom would like a dancing partner."

"Nah, she is with that lucario named Eris, saying something about a troubled past."

I looked for the pink haired lady and I saw her comforting a crying lucario. I figured it best to not interfere and I realized I was slightly winded. I sat down and to my amazement, Cody came to sit down as well. "You tired too?" He asked.

I was about to answer until the riolu with green eyes came running up. "Daddy!"

"Yes baby girl?"

"Can I have some money? Mommy says she is going to get us a drink."

I don't know." He said sarcastically. He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the snout. "I guess so, if mommy doesn't have a problem." He said reaching for his wallet. He handed her a few dollars and she went off on her way. The little scene caused a tear to leak because of the very experience I was robbed of. He noticed this and got a concerned look. "Are you ok?"

"Yea… Not really." I sighed, wiping my face. My dad… Even though he tried to be there for me, I have only really known him for a few weeks now. I am going to get another sibling, and it just keeps reminding me that I didn't grow up with a father and this new baby will." I said, trying not to cry. Eris had walked up to us at this point and noticed the topic of our conversation.

"It isn't easy…" She said with a sigh.

"You grew up with only a mother?"

"No… Ask Azure. Azure!" She called to her daughter.

She came running and questioned it. "What do you need mom?"

I didn't let her answer. "Did you grow up without a dad? Is that why she called?" I saw her face grow sad and Cody put his hand on her shoulder.

"No.. My dad did leave us, but my mom left soon afterwards. She had to leave so me and my brother could live. It doesn't matter because she is here now." She said, hugging the older lucario.

"Only her brother didn't make it." Eris sighed. "Cherish what you have child, because it might not always be there."

Their combined words made me smile a little, partly because of the fact that Eris sounded so much like Arceus when she said that. "Yes ma'am. You sound like my grandmother." They laughed as well. "I am also sorry I dug up bad memories. It wasn't my intention.

I saw the two puppies come running up to me and I thought it would be a good idea to become one myself. I turned into a riolu and I ran up to them as they gasped. "Let's have fun." I said, grabbing both of their paws. I ran up to Rob and I had all three of us hold paws around his feet.

"Shouldn't you be with your mother?" He chuckled.

"I do as I please human." I giggled. He surprised me by picking me up.

"You must be my pokemon, because the other riolu have blue and green eyes, not red." He smiled. I responded by blinking and turning my eye color blue.

"How 'bout now?" I giggled.

"We are still connected." He said, amused.

"Crap." I said, turning back into Jamie. It was sheer luck that when I transformed, he was holding on to my chest "Robert Green!" I said with a smile as he blushed and withdrew his hands. "And here I thought you had more decency.. I was wrong apparently."

"What happened?" Mom said, walking over here.

"Rob grabbed my boobs." I giggled.

"I did not. You purposely transformed that way." He laughed.

"Maybe." I winked at him.

"Well if you two keep going this way, your sibling will have a niece or nephew before it is born." Mom laughed.

"Wait.. You are getting a sibling?" Rob said curiously.

"Yea." I said. "Anyway, I am getting pretty tired." I said with a yawn. "After all, it is almost 12:00." I said, looking at my watch.

"Good. Sleepover at my place." Ash said with a smile.

"I think that will work." I said as I teleported us all into Ash's house.

We all dispersed. Ash and Mom went to the couch, much to my displeasure. "Have our bed sweetie." Mom said with a smile. "I am a pokemon again, I don't take up that much room and your father is giving you his bed for you and Rob, just take it." She giggled. "And I am sure there is fresh sheets on the bed."

I just let the comment and argument go and walked back to Ash's room. I plopped down on his bed and I let out a sigh. Rob laid down next to me and I transformed into a mew and curled up on his chest, purring. He began scratching behind my ear, causing me to purr even more.

I thought more about how I might get a new sibling and I was beginning to like the idea. I was still a little upset because it would have the father I never did, but when I thought about who it would become I let a small smile play upon my feline lips. 'I don't think I will mind having a new sister or brother.' I said.

"Why would you not want one in the first place?" He asked, pausing his scratching.

'Jealousy and envy I guess.' I yawned. 'They will grow up and know Ash their whole life when I have known him for less than a month or two.'

"I can see why that might make someone upset." He said, resuming his scratchings.

We exchanged loving thoughts and we both fell asleep without another word.

* * *

Hey again XD I decided to tie in my other story into this one, even though this one is slightly in the future lol. I plan on doing a huge arc that ties these BOTH together, so i will put this story on pause for a little while while Family Life catches up. I only expect to write three or so more chapters until then, so it wont be that long of a wait.


	5. Chapter 5: A Surprising Visit

Chapter 5: A Surprising Visit

* * *

I woke up very confused. Instead of laying on Rob, like I was expecting, I found myself laying face first in a corner in the kitchen as Mom was making breakfast in her human form. "You did it again sweetie." She said with a giggle.

I floated sleepily to the pink haired human. "It isn't funny." I said with a yawn. "It is supposed to be like a medical condition right?" I said with a small laugh.

"Jamie, I highly doubt that doctors consider sleepwalking to be a medical condition, much less sleep floating." She said laughing.

"But still…"

"It isn't anything bad. It is just another thing that makes you a unique pokemon."

"Oh, whatever." I laughed. "I am going back to bed. Make sure Dad keeps enough breakfast for Rob and I please."

"Of course dear." She said with a smile and I floated out of the kitchen. I made my way to Ash's room and stopped to see my dad laying on the couch in a spread eagle style with Pikachu sleeping right next to him. I gave a small giggle and floated on back to Rob in Ash's room. I burrowed under the covers and popped my head up right in front of his face and I licked his cheek with a smile and fell back asleep. I woke up to Rob rubbing his face. I was laying on his chest with a smile and purring.

"Do you mind?" He laughed as he moved my tail out of his face.

"Mhm." I said sleepily as I waved the pink bulb at the end of my tail in his face again. I felt a sharp pain on the end when I felt him bite it. "You bit me!" I said with a giggle.

"I told you." He smiled, wiping some pink fur off of his face.

"No you didn't, you asked if I minded. You didn't warn me for anything."

"Oh fine…" He said. "Hey, where did you go last night?"

"Umm…." I said, getting embarrassed.

He must have felt this through our link and he laughed. "You aren't in heat or anything, are you?"

"No." I said. "I.. When I sleep as a mew I sleep float. It's like sleep walking, only I float around. Nine times out of ten I wake up in some corner with tile floor. As for my heat, that only comes around once a year or so. It helps because I am a mew, but Arceus won't let us dodge her gift THAT easily. Both topics are extremely embarrassing as well, you know that?"

"Not really. Come on furball, I am hungry." He smiled, picking me up and getting out of bed.

"You did NOT just call me a fur ball." I said, faking an offended look. "I oughta…" I trailed off, thinking of something intimidating. I couldn't think of anything and so I stuck out my small tongue at him. "Such a rude human." He carried me into the kitchen and I saw mom was still in her human form and was wearing an apron as Ash and Pikachu were at the table.

"Good morning." Ash said. I could tell he was still half asleep, simply by his tone of voice.

"Morning." I said with a smile. "You can let me go now."

"But I like this. You are warm." He said, hugging me tighter.

"Oh boy. First you bite my tail, then you call me a fur ball, and now you won't let me go. What am I going to do with you?" I giggled. I began hearing whispers inside my head and I groaned. "Ok Rob, please put me down now." said in a more serious manner.

"Ok. What's up?"

"I have to do some super secret Arceus stuff." I sighed. It was hard to focus too much on one thing due to the voices. " I need a mirror, or a piece of glass, or something." I said, looking around.

(There is a BIG mirror in the bathroom.) Pikachu said with a smile.

"I don't need a big mirror, sorry boy." I said, petting his head. I figured the window would work good enough and so I went to it. I focused on one voice in my head and it was from a man in Undella. He was praying for a new car. I turned into Jamie and sat on the counter as I tapped the window with a finger as a list of his major accomplishments in life appeared. There wasn't much and he was rather rude his whole life and disrespectful. I sighed. "No." And then it was gone. I continued denying and accepting some prayers for the next 20 minutes until Mom tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, there is some breakfast ready. Take some time and eat before it gets even more cold." She smiled, handing me a plate of hash browns and bacon.

"Thanks mom." I sighed, looking through more prayers. "Some people pray from the bottom of their hearts and others…" I said with another sigh as I took a bite of my hash brown. "Some are just idiotic."

"Well you need to calm down." Rob said, walking up behind me and rubbing my back. "Your mom is right. Eat, we can go to the hall, do something fun, and then you can do these later." He reassured me with a smile and I let myself relax a little.

"Yea, that sounds nice." I smiled back. He picked me up off of the counter and sat me in a chair. "I can walk." I said with a laugh. We finished breakfast and Rob and I said our goodbyes to Mom and Ash. We appeared in our room at The Hall and I saw a small gift box on my bedside table. It was labelled "To Jamie." in a odd, runic style of writing. I picked it up as Rob gave me a questioning look. "I don't know." I peeled open the paper to reveal a small rock that looked like a small marble, instead of clear glass, it looked a blackish purple. There was a small note on the inside with the same writing.

* * *

"Dear Jamie,

I know I have promised you entrance to my domain whenever, so I have created a gift worthy of your status. This stone comes with a chain to hook it on and you may wear it as a necklace. All you must do is touch it with two fingers and you and whoever you are touching will be transported to a seclusion in the distortion world.

Sincerely,

Giratina"

* * *

As I closed the note I took out the small marble and smiled. I put it around my neck and I heard loud arguing. "I can't even get away from it here." I sigh sighed as I got up and went into the meeting room and saw Zekrom and Reshiram in a heated debate.

"I am telling you, an honest world is better than an ideal one!" Reshiram said, crossing her arms.

"An ideal one has no crime!" Zekrom roared.

"But it still has liars." She rebutted.

"Ok, ok.." I said, walking up to them. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Reshiram thinks an honest world will be better than an ideal world." Zekrom scoffed.

"You both are right. And ideal world will have liars, but an honest world wouldn't be exactly perfect either. The idea of perfection is in the eye of the beholder." I said, trying to get them to stop arguing. It worked and both of them grunted and walked off.

I felt Rob pat my shoulder. "Well, you only have another year of this."

"Yea.. Better get used to it now. Sometimes I am glad I don't have a counterpart…Well I have uncle, but I never really see him." I went to go sit down in Arceus' spot in the hall and I noticed how empty the whole hallway was. "I can see why she gets lonely." I said, trying to think of something that would bring all of the legendaries to the hall.

Rob must have picked up on my thoughts and he offered some suggestions. "What about another feast like the first time I visited?"

"I don't know… As many pokemon that like good food, if we have too many it will get bland."

"What about a pool party or something?"

"A pool party… I am pretty sure Heatran, Victini, and a few other legendaries would not appreciate water." I laughed.

"Well hell." He laughed. "I am probably better off suggesting bingo. What about an all legend brawl?"

"Are you stoned or stupid?" I asked sarcastically. "A lot of legendaries wouldn't stop at a playful fight…"

"Oh… Sorry, I forgot." He chuckled. "Maybe you can let them choose."

"No… that would be as bad as a brawl. I guess we can have another feast. It can be to celebrate the Guardian order as well as our victory." I said with a smile. "That would be a good enough reason."

"Well then where do we start?"

"Groceries." I said, teleporting behind a walmart with Rob.

"Well we have to know what we are getting first."

"I don't know.." I laughed. "Any ideas? We are definitely getting cake. As their general I can speak for all of us by saying cake is good."

"What if they are lactose intolerant or something." He laughed.

"You see, that's the thing. Us born to a human and legendary have no allergies, disorders such as dyslexia, ADD, so on so forth. It would be almost impossible for one of us to be lactose intolerant." I explained as we entered the store.

"Lucky." He said, sticking his tongue out at me. "I was born with ADHD."

"I know. You would go from one topic to another in a matter of seconds when we were younger." I giggled.

"Despite what you think, you aren't completely perfect either." He said, tapping my nose.

"Well I can fix that." I said, giving him a sly grin.

"Try me." He laughed.

"Ok." I said, walking away from him.

"Hey, where are you going?" He said, going after me.

"If you MUST know, I am going to the bathroom. I'll be back and I promise I will be perfect." I giggled. I walked into the restroom and stood in front of the mirror. "Hmm…. Now what would the perfect woman look like?" I said, thinking aloud. "Ah! I bet James would know." I turned myself into James and I immediately began thinking of the best woman I could. "Gotta have a big bust. Perfect hourglass frame… Brunette. Definitely brunette. Thin nose and slim lips. That's perfect." laughed as I began rearranging my genetic structure to fit the description. I walked down the aisles with a sway of my hips and went back to where Rob was. He was looking at cakes and I smiled as I turned him around and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Well doesn't someone just look hot." He said with a grin.

"Me? I told you I could become perfect." I said as I gave him another kiss. "It's a good thing this is me, or I would be a very pissed pokemon." I laughed.

"I am honestly not surprised you tried this." He laughed.

"Should you? Especially considering what I am. Anyway, enough of this… I feel weird." I laughed. "I gotta go change back." I began walking to the bathroom and noticed Rob was following me this time. "Like the rear view?" I giggled as I swayed my hips.

"Hmm…" He said with a laugh. "I admit it's nice, but you know I like average sized women."

"Yea yea." I laughed as I entered the bathroom and changed to my normal looks. I ran my fingers through my white hair and smiled. I walked out of the bathroom and Rob let out a sigh of relief.

"There's the beauty." He smiled as I walked past him.

"Now you are just being a kiss ass." I laughed.

"Hmm… I think I will try that later." He said, rubbing his chin with a grin.

"You are really getting your hopes up, huh?" I said, pushing on his chest a little.

"Maybe. We still have to get our first item." He pointed out.

"Oh yea…" I said, pointing myself towards the frozen foods aisle. "Do we want some hearty meats like steaks or some soft and delectable ones like fish?"

"Both." He said, grabbing some boxes of magikarp fillets and a few packs of steaks. "But if you ask me, we will probably have to buy out the whole store." He laughed.

"How do you figure?"

"Dialga alone is a lot bigger than any human. Just imagine how much all the legendaries combined would eat."

"Yea… Not to mention you." I laughed.

He lifted his shirt up slightly and grabbed his stomach. "I am not that fat." He chuckled.

"No, you aren't. Now put your shirt down, people are staring." I said.

"Even you?" He laughed.

"No, I am not a normal person, you know that. But to answer you, yes I am." I said, swatting his hand to put down his shirt.

"Ok, ok, no need to be violent." He said, poking me in the side.

"Violent? I could turn you into a froakie without a second thought." I whispered. We walked down to the aisle with cakes and I smiled. "Chocolate or vanilla…" I sat and thought for a minute until Rob interrupted.

"Both."

"That works." I said, grabbing both of the boxes of cake. Rob then decided to put in his headphones and listen to his music. "Hey, what are you listening to?" I said, stealing one of his headphones. He was listening to country music and I sighed. "How can you listen to this?" I joked.

"Easy, like this." He said, turning up his music. I just giggled and walked' down the aisle to the ice cream. I knew he couldn't hear me and so I decided to mess with him. "In the ass or the mouth."

"Both." Came his unknowing response.

I turned to him and put my hands on my hips. "Robert Green!" I said, trying to keep a straight face.

He took out his headphones and gave me a surprised look. "What? What did I do?"

"I didn't know you were like that… Maybe you were just stringing me along when you said you liked me."

"Like what?" He said, getting more confused by the minute.

"You are CLEARLY gay." I laughed.

"What? How?! I haven't even done anything to make you think that… Hell, I have done things with you to DISPROVE that." He said defensively.

I played him the memory over our mental link and he blushed. "You really should listen more, my human pretty boy." I giggled.

"You just love torturing me." He said, putting one headphone back in, but leaving the other to dangle.

"Well, would you like anything? You are attending as well, aren't you?"

"Yea, of course." He said, walking beside me. "I guess I could go for some soda." He said with a smile.

"Well, we do have those sodas in the fridge at the hall. Come to think of it, neither one of us has drank one since the whole Team Rage thing." I laughed. "If only there weren't so many damn cameras…" I said.

"HEY!" I heard from the next aisle, surprising us both.

"Good job, you got us in trouble with the law." Rob laughed.

"I was only talking about teleporting." I whispered frantically.

We saw a burly man about average height and rather old walk around into our aisle. "You better not be thinking of stealing nothin', I am a cop and I will arrest you."

"Just my luck." I said a little too loud.

"Alright, you want to play games huh? Turn around." He said to me.

'Oh fuck me.' I said over our link with a mental sigh.

'That will have to wait till you are out of prison.' Rob laughed.

"I hope a night in the slammer will do you real good. Damn teens and their lawless crazes." He said as he put handcuffs on me. I gave a grunt of discomfort because he had put them on a little too tight.

"Hey, go find my mom. She'll get me out." I told Rob. "Just make sure you do it fast, I am not up to waiting all night in a jail cell."

"Well, that might happen.. If I was yer parents, I would let you stay there for even thinking of shoplifting." The cop said as he lead me out of the store.

'A pretty amusing thought… You are god and yet you follow laws of these humans.' Rob said with a chuckle over our link.

'Oh, I don't need your input human.' I giggled.

"Hey, what's the laughing for?" The cop said with a scowl.

"Oh, nothing sir." I said, looking down.

We went to the parking lot and he put me in the back of his car. It was a rather long and boring drive to the police station, all the while Rob was teasing me because I could easily break free. "Alright, get in there." He said with distaste as he took off my cuffs and put me in a small jail cell. "You will be released after twenty four hours or until someone picks you up… whichever comes first."

I let out a sigh and made a ball appear in my hand as I threw it against the wall for a while. I didn't have to be bored long because the cop came back in about a half hour. "Anyone for me?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the ball.

"Some pink haired lady asking for you, yes." He sighed as he unlocked my cell.

"Good, now you will see this was just a big misunderstanding." I sneered as I walked out of the cell. I went to the waiting area and smiled as I saw Rob, Mom, and Ash sitting there. "Hi." I said, pretty nervous, even though I didn't do anything.

"Please explain to us WHY you are in jail." Ash said hotly.

I gave Rob a dumbfounded look. "You didn't even tell them?!"

"Well, they were quick to bring me here, I didn't get the chance." He laughed.

"Ok." I sighed. "Come on, and I will explain." I said, walking out of the police station.

Ash followed angrily and I guess Mom figured it wasn't my fault because she seemed rather indifferent to the whole thing. "Alright, now explain." Ash said impatiently.

"Alright, Rob and I were in walmart when the topic of soda came up. I realized I hadn't had a soda from the hall in a while and so I thought about teleporting to get one. I didn't mean it in the context the cop heard it and I said that there were too many cameras around and he thought I was about to shoplift."

"Ohh… Sorry." Ash said, looking down. "I didn't realize it was like that."

"I told you not to be mad at her. You humans just don't understand us." Mom laughed. "Anyway, Rob finished shopping for you it looked like and I have to question the quantity of the food."

"Oh… That's for later today or tomorrow." I said.

"Well WHAT is it?" Mom asked, her curiosity growing.

"A surprise." I smiled.

"Oh jeez, you are so difficult sometimes." Mom giggled. "You get your stubborn side from your father."

"ME?!" Ash said with a fake offended look.

"Well, am I stubborn?" She asked with a smile. "Jamie, am I stubborn?"

"Umm.." I said, pausing intentionally.

"Jamie…" She said warningly as she put her hands on her hips.

"Of course not mom." I giggled.

"See? She get's it from you." She said, teleporting us back to the hall. "Now, to fix myself." She said, turning back into her Mew form. "Much better." She said as she smoothed her fur.

"Now that we just freaked out everyone at the police station…" Rob said with a laugh.

"You humans are so easily excitable in the first place." Mom said as she floated down The Hall.

"So what now?" Ash asked.

"I don't know… Have you fed Pikachu yet?" I said, reminding him.

"Ugh… No." Ash said, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Let's go." I smiled as I teleported to his house in pallet. "Pikachu." I said, smiling as the mouse pokemon ran up to me.

(Hi!) The energetic mouse replied. He jumped into my arms and I could feel a slight static shock from the pokemon.

"Pikachu, when was the last time you battled?" I said, shaking my left hand, which was the one that I had fried when I saved Mom from falling out of the helicopter.

"You ok?" Ash asked.

"Yea… Just an accident I had a while ago."

"What from?"

"I fell out of a helicopter. You remember the one you had Pikachu shoot down a few weeks ago?"

"Oh… That was you?!" He said, surprised by learning this fact. "I saw someone fall. I was going after them but when I got to the wreckage nobody was there."

"Yea… I had grabbed Mom's cage, which had electricity running through it, so I shocked my hand pretty good and now it tingles every time I am shocked."

"Sorry." Dad said.

(I haven't battled since we went to that big building.) Pikachu said.

"Well you need to see some action, you are shocking me." I laughed.

(Can I shock the couch?) He said excitedly.

"I don't know."

"What's he saying?" Ash said, giving me a look of confusion.

"Nothing." I laughed. I set the pokemon down and walked into the kitchen to see a woman about the age of 25 or so digging in the fridge. She wore a red bandanna over her hair that split to the left and right, but didn't come down the back. She wore a red jacket and skirt that came down to her knees.

She grumbled a bit. "Had friggin oran berries the whole time… doing that." I couldn't catch the middle part, but she closed the fridge and turned around, shocked to see me. "Who are YOU?" She exclaimed.

"I could ask the same thing." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well **I** am May, The PRINCESS of Hoenn." She said, sounding rather full of herself.

"Yea, and I am the daughter of a mew." I said, making it sound like sarcasm. I had to laugh at the irony because I was lying to her with the truth.

"What a load of bull." She said, crossing her arms like I did. "I don't know what you stole, but put it back. This is Ash's house and I won't let someone rob him."

"Dad, you have company." I said dryly as I called him into the kitchen.

(Is it Misty?) Pikachu said, running into the kitchen. (May!) He exclaimed.

Ash came in soon after Pikachu did and got a look of surprise on his face to match the one on May's. "You had a DAUGHTER?! With who?"

"Why?" He said, looking more confused.

"Because… I want to know who you left me for." She said, getting slightly irritated.

"I told you. I am the daughter of a Mew." I said, getting irritated myself.

"She isn't lying." Ash said with a nervous smile. "Besides, you were fifteen when we got together and it didn't last longer than a year."

"Ok… ok.. I get it. We were 'too young'..." May said with a sigh.

"You two dated?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea.. It was a short break I took after the Kalos League." Dad sighed.

I heard a familiar warping noise and a light cheerful voice. "Jamie, Ash, you here?" Mom called.

(Mew!) Pikachu said, running into the living room. (Ash is in the kitchen.) I heard Pikachu's faint voice explain. Pretty soon two pikachu ran into the kitchen. I bent down and picked up one as Ash did the same.

"Now who could this be. I think it's Mom." I said, bringing the little mouse pokemon into a hug.

"Aww…. How did you know?" She asked.

"Your eyes are green, Pikachu's are brown." I explained.

"Darn."

"Did that pokemon just talk?" May said, surprised.

"You think I lied?" I said as Mom transformed back into Mew.

"Well, honestly yes." May said. "Anyway, Ash. Look at you!" She said happily as she moved in for a hug.

"Hey May." Ash said. He looked at Mom, who seemed indifferent.

I carried Mom back into the living room. "What's wrong sweetie?" She said, turning to face me in my arms.

"I don't know.. She just gives me a bad vibe." I said, looking at her talking to Ash.

"Well as long as it isn't a 'She is going to take over the world' bad vibe, then don't let it bother you." She said with a smile.

"Eh…" I grunted. She caught me watching them and when Ash wasn't looking, May gave me a dirty look. "Back at ya!" I whispered as I flipped her off. She just smirked and continued talking to Ash like nothing had happened.

"That wasn't very nice Jamie." Mom said, looking at me with a serious expression.

"Did you see her? She gave me a go to hell look!" I said, trying to defend myself.

"Yes, but you aren't playing who started it with Rob at age six."

I let out a sigh. "Yes ma'am. Can't I just turn her into a froakie for five minutes?"

"No." She said with a hint of finality.

I gave another sigh. "Ok…"

"Besides, if you do I don't think Arceus would be too happy. She doesn't smite people for being atheists."

"Anyway, tell dad I am going home." I said, giving May one last dirty glance before teleporting to my room in the hall. I plopped down on my bed and sighed. I glanced at the large door to my room open and watched Rob walk in. "Hi." I smiled.

"Hey there." He smiled back.

"So what are we going to do for the next…. year?" Rob laughed.

"Think of ways to torment my dad's ex…" I said sarcastically.

"Which one… He has traveled with countless women i'm sure."

"Not helping." I said dryly.

"Sorry. Come on, we need to get the feast ready." He laughed as he tried dragging me to the kitchen. Instead of getting up, I let him drag me by the arm across the floor. "You are stubborn, you know that?" He laughed.

"Only a little." I said with a smile. "Besides, you need to get tougher. Anyway, it was May. She is a real bitch."

"Yea, I hear. She was supposedly real nice before some dude stole her place as top coordinator in Hoenn." Rob said. We made it about halfway to the kitchen before he stopped.

"Hey, why did you stop? I was having fun… somewhat." I giggled.

"You may not realize it, but you are kinda heavy." He laughed.

I let out a fake gasp of mortification. "Robert Green! Are you calling me fat?! You never call a woman fat! Now I am going to be self conscious…" I looked down and slimmed my stomach, so it was almost nonexistent. "Is that better?! Do you want to date a skeleton?" I laughed.

"Umm…. No." He chuckled.

"Fine… I guess I can make your job a little easier." I laughed as I turned into my natural form. I floated into is arms and began purring as I wiggled my long tail in his face. He opened his mouth to bite it and I moved my tail away quickly and then tapped him on the nose. "No, bad human. Don't bite my tail."

"Then keep your tail out of my face." He laughed as he carried me to the kitchen.

* * *

Hello everyone! I am back... for now. I am happy to announce that with the money i received for helping my grandparent, i am getting my own laptop! To add to that, my house is getting wifi again (Soon i think)! I will be able to update a whole lot more when my new laptop comes in sometime at the end of this week. I know i said i would hold off on this chapter, but it was the only one i had done and i kinda wanted to spread the good news X3. In my downtime i have spent a lot of time thinking about this upcoming arc and i have to say it will be one of the best i have come up with. Until next time :D


End file.
